Reckless Power
by Mumpalump
Summary: So, two girls walk into the domain of Kurama and Hiei... KuramaxOc HieixOc...I believe that is all I need to say... ;P
1. Paper Planes

Ok so this is my first ever fanfic so please dont bite too hard haha uhm i donot own anything yu yu hakusho or any of the characters...the only two i own are mako and kaminari so...

ENJOI and you might want a pint of raspberry sorbet just incase haha that and then i was eating some while writing this and...well...i ate it all and i want more D

haha

Name: Mako

Sex: Female

Age: 17

Height: 5'6"

Hair: sandy blonde - chin length - choppy

Eye Color: dark brown

Skin Tone: Tan (naturally of course we would just hate for my character to end up with skin cancer haha)

Name: Kaminari

Sex: Female

Age: 17

Height: 5'0"

Hair: light brown – longish

Eye Color: hazel

Skin Tone: Not white (like you've never seen the sun ever) white but a light golden color

!!

"Ugh, so why are we in Japan again?" said a girl throwing her bags off the conveyer belt onto the floor.

"Because your aunt sent us here." Replied the other following her taller counterpart

"Why did she send us here again?" the taller girl rubbed her temples as she said this.

"Because she said we needed an 'extended' V-A-C-A-Y." the shorter girl retorted using her fingers to spell out the word "vacay" in the air.

"Oui….ya." She ran her hands through her sandy hair with an exasperated sigh. "Well, where exactly is my aunt's place of a vacation?" The shorter girl cocked her head to one side trying to decipher what her friend just said.

"Wha…see that sorta made sense…but at the same time it didn't. But I think you are making progress from where you started when you first woke up on the plane!" The shorter girl giggled and remembered back on the plane her best friend woke up in a tizzy and had no clue where she was. At the same time she started uttering coherent words…they just weren't in a complete thought.

"Yea Yea…laugh it off." The blonde girl rubbed her eyes and stretched evoking a bone cracking sound from her back. The shorter stopped laughing and winced at the snapping noise. "So where are we going?"

The petite girl yanked a piece of paper out of her back pocket and unfolded it staring at the purple and black doodles. "Uhm…well," she turned the paper upside down "Er…I think it says…Kiku Drive?" Her eyes got smaller at she squinted down at the parchment. "Yea, that's what it says."

"Okay." The taller girl stood on one foot looking up and down at the giant map of 'where you were'. "Well it says we're right here," she alluded to the red dot "and we need to be down here…we are definitely going to need a cab."

!!

Author's Note (an): wow uhm well everything might not make sense yet but that's ok because it's not supposed to! Haha I might update tomorrow seeing as how most ppl wont send me comments/reviews or anything because they don't know much about who I'm pairing these two up with ;D


	2. Creeping

Hiya, it's me again with a very promised update

Hiya, it's me again with a very promised update. So I'm going to throw the yu yu bois in this chapter so hold on tight… hands and feet must be inside the car at all times please and enjoi the ride my dears... haha

As always I own nothing but my two characters and I've been working on a picture of both of them so you guys can get a visual ) I know...how nice of me haha

Mako's POV

I ran down the street searching for something…for someone…I couldn't quite remember what or whom I was looking for.

_CRASH _

But I need to find it fast because just incase any one hasn't noticed there is this huge red fur ball chasing me. You know what, scratch that and instead add in a colossal crimson demon (and no I am not on my period either) beating it's jagged talons after a poor defenseless little me. In an attempt to escape the thrashing claws I turn the corner and trip. Well let's just say after that I was eating quite a bit of concrete and let me tell you…it doesn't taste very good. Planting one foot on the ground, I begin to rise only to be put in my former position by razor-sharp talons pressing into my spine.

"AAHHHHHHHH!"

Regular POV

Blonde hair trembled as it's owner shot up in bed with fright at the night mare. "Stupid dreams…stupid Japan…stupid aunt's house…" she cursed some other items while she kicked her legs off the side hopping up and trod to the bathroom down the hall. She flipped on the light, squinted her eyes, letting her eyes adjust to the new glow; she looked at her self in the mirror. "Holy fruitloops," she tussled her hair about with her hands. "I'm really getting fed up with these nightmares," she singed "oh well, guess I'm up for good."

She turned and walked back to her room.

else where

"GAH! Why did you have to wake us up at 4 in the morning?!"

"Because Yusuke, there is a mission with your name stamped all over it." sighed Koenma.

"Couldn't it have waited a couple of hours? Because I see no world domination occurrence in the next few hours!" Yusuke rubbed his eyes.

"Well yes, but there was this rather annoying beeping sound that I could not get rid of by not calling you so I had to call all of you to get this annoying sound to halt."

Yusuke gave a 'whaaaaattttt-i-didn't-catch-that' face. Kurama piped in.

"I think what he meant was that he had to call us to stop that beeping noise."

"Ooookay, that makes sense." Kuwabara nodded vigorously while opening his mouth to yawn. Hiei through a glance up at Kuwabara and then furrowed his eyebrows.

"So earlier this morning.." Koenma began.

"How much earlier could you get…" Yusuke murmured.

Koenma threw him a side glare before turning back to his screen on which a picture of two girls popped up. One had blonde hair with her tan arm wrapped around a black surfboard. Her eyes were a deep brown and even though she was just a picture, it felt like she was staring into your soul. The other girl looked as though she was sleeping but her eyes were open, like she was exhausted. They both looked fatigued and worn out from their picture. Kurama stared at the tan girl very intensely and tried to remember something that he had forgot but yet nothing cam to mind but a headache.

_You look familiar…_ he thought to himself but passed her off as another girl he had seen on the street.

_No, she does look familiar. They both do. _Hiei sent a thought to Kurama via telepathy.

_Possibly they were someone from our past whom we killed or pilfered?_ Karma pondered.

…_Yea… _Hiei answered Kurama's question as he himself stared at the smaller girl with chestnut hair in deep thought.

_We've had moments like this in our past, you know how consciences are haha_ Kurama laughed to himself.

"You are going to have to find these girls and get them back here A.S.A.P because who knows what kind of damage they could do the world this time. Ever since they walked into our sphere of influence.."

"Sphere of influence? What the hell? Koenma are you smoking something?" Asked Yusuke with a cocked eyebrow.

"NO!...uhum uhum…anyways what I was saying was…uhm…." Koenma looked up at the sky trying to figure out what he was talking about before Yusuke so rudely interrupted him.

"So you want us to bring the two girls back here." Kuwabara stated while counting his fingers to make sure he got everything. Kurama cocked an eyebrow at this seeing as how it was only one thing they needed to accomplish.

"Dead or alive?" questioned Hiei.

"..uhm…Alive… please." Koenma clasped his hands together taking his place in the seat behind the overly large desk of his. "Botan will show you the way."

"Easy as pie, just bring a couple of girls here and boom the mission is over, hah, I got this one in the bag." Kuwabara arrogantly expressed.

"Can we get some shut eye before we go?" Yusuke climbed on top the desk and rolled into a ball and started to stretch. But just as he was becomingcomfy koenma shoved his off the desk.

"No. Now go." Papers and pens went flying s the raven haired boy plopped onto the floor with a thud.

"Are we there yet!?" groaned Yuskue for the 18th time. Hiei looked back at him in repugnance.

"If you don't shut up I'm going to slice out that voice box and see to it that you never use it again."

"Oh yea small fry, do it!"

"…hn…"

"Come on you two, it's just a little farther."

"Hey, why did koenma send all 4 of us to kidnap two girls?...Are they guarded by a maneating monster?"

"No, not that I'm aware of Kuwabara." stated Botan matter of factly. She looked at the wrist map watch thing (im not sure what to call it yet hahah) and stops walking.

Hiei whom was walking behind her looks up and sees that she has stopped, he dodges to the side to make sure that he didn't run into her.

_THUD _

"Owwie! Yusuke, watch where you're going!"

"Ugh, you should watch where you stop at then." Kurama whips his head to one seeing Botan and Yusuke on the ground; Botan was rubbing her head and Yusuke was sprawled on the ground with his hands and feet in a crucifix like fashion. Hiei was smirking at what turmoil he had created. Kurama just sighed and shook his head.

"Excuse me for interrupting your normal broadcasting but is this where we are supposed to be?" Kurama asks with a smirk at Botan.

The blue haired grim reaper rises, dusts off her kimono and sticks her tongue out at Yusuke whom is still sprawled out on the ground. "Yes, it does look like the place."

"So how are we to do this then? Jump in through the roof? Or through the window? " kuwabara starts listing off ways the team could get in. Meanwhile Kurama stepped up to the door.

"Or maybe we could bust down the down and be all WEECHA!...that would be awesome." Kuwabara nodded in agreement at his amazing ideas with a grin lingering on his face.

"Or we could open the door…idiot." Yusuke declared irony drenched every word.

Kuwabara snapped out of his dream state and frantically glimpsed about to see Yusuke cackling and strolling inside house and the others were gone. He clambered through the threshold and caught up with the others.

Mako was down stairs watching old episodes of Sailor Moon thinking _Aw, I sure do miss those days…ah the good ol' days. _She chuckled to herself at her petty thoughts. That's when she heard a scream outside, she perked up turning her face towards the nearby wall.

!!1

Ok! Duskies that's all for now! I sure hope you liked it…and I definitely hope it made sense hahaha

Comments and or reviews would be very much appreciated! D


	3. Where'd You Get Them Peepers

HEY again! so this chapter is going to be way better than the last few because i wrote them when i was sane and not when it wsa 3 o clock in the morning hahaha so please enjoi

as always i own nothing but my two characters...haha

CHAPTER 3

Mako spun on her heels and sprinted to the window looking out on the front lawn; she saw nothing but the grass dancing in moonlight

Mako spun on her heels and sprinted to the window looking out on the front lawn; she saw nothing but the grass dancing in moonlight.

_Hm…maybe Aunt Rhea is right…_ she cackled to her self _me…crazy?... pfffttt_

"You had better of screamed for a good reason," Kaminari muttered under her breath as she placed one foot after the other very cautiously, making sure she didn't trip over her soporific self. Proceeding to yawn, she opened her mouth only to have a finger pushed up against it.

"Shhhh…"

Kaminari glared at her best friend. "This wouldn't happen to be the part where we attempt murder, is it?", her sarcasm flared up, she opened her mouth and yawned again. "At the rate you were going you are never going to slay anything with a howl like that." Kaminari rubbed her delicate ears at her last comment and slapped on a sad face.

"No Kari. The howl, was not mine…and if I howled you would be deaf by now." Mako retorted with a devious smirk, thinking at what she had accomplished 58 hours ago. Kari shook her head and rolled her eyes and asked again.

"So…are we going to kill anything or not because if not, then I'm going back up stairs to your aunt's room and-"

"Good god Kari, don't you know when to shut your face?" Mako spat out, whipping around looking Kari dead in the face. Kari stuck her chin and retorted with a simple syllable.

"Hn." She topped this off with tongue poking out of her mouth. Mako, seeing this as a challenge stuck hers out as well. The two girls had a glaring contest until the sound of the front door opening broke their mini challenge. Mako lowered herself to her knees and grasped a gold heart chained around her neck. Kari kept a close eye on the hallway leading to the door.

Meanwhile over in Team Urameshi's perspective

Hiei went into the belly of house first because well, he's fast and can dodge things flying at him at high speeds. The others followed after waiting for Hiei to give the signal that the room was clear. Hiei after checking out the dining room and the living areas which were the only two rooms down stairs gave a wave, signaling the others to walk forth.

The girls watched the crew from the stair case. They were in the shadows so they couldn't be seen. Kari then sensed a great amount of power from the lot of the newcomers; she threw a glance at Mako. Mako caught the glance and the message that went in tow with it as her teeth elongated. Kari followed suit and-

Back at Koenma's office

"Uhm Koenma sir, did you happen to tell Yusuke and the others that the two girls are, in fact demons?", Ogre noted.

"Oh my. Well I figured that they already knew." He laughed nervously.

Back at the house on Kiku Drive

-her eyes glowed an intoxicating orange.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!! OMG! What's going to happen next!? O MY JEEBUS! Hahaha you are just going to have to wait dearies!

I know I'm so mean…and yet…this is so short haha

I should post some later though!

Later taters! Leave me some love! muah


	4. When the Sky is Falling Down

RECAP

RECAP! Haha so the group has just entered Mako's Anut' house and the girls are watching them waltz about the room. Ok…on with the story

So…Mako's fangs grow…and Kari's eyes glow…yadda yadda

CHAPTER 4

Hiei cocked his head to the side as the others walked in the living room Kurama searching the room for something.

"Hey guys, we can't just walk in here on these two!" Kuwabara blurted.

"Ssshhh! Kuwabara they are probably sleeping seeing as how it's 3 in the morning." Botan chided in as soon as he opened his big mouth.

"But what if they are doing something?"

Hiei blinked, "Like what Kuwabara? What could two girls possibly be doing at 3 in the morning?" The katana wielding demon stated with an added lifting of one eyebrow.

"Well…you know…"

Hiei, subsequent reading his mind, rolled his eyes in response and spat, "Hn. I think it's too early for that to be going on."

"What the hell are you two gossiping about?" Yusuke yawned.

The two girls watched this from the shadow of the stairs; they were both utterly confused at this, mangled crew. I mean Mako and Kari has seen gangs and mobs before but this was unexplainable in every way. I mean if you were going to be woken up by a gang you would expect them to have something, if not little, in common about them. Well this looked like a dysfunctional gang if any. Kari's eyes danced along as she got a good look at all of them. _Holy cracker jax, I'm not exactly sure what they are. _She tosses Mako a look of befuddlement as Mako tosses it right back. Mako sheaths her fangs as she rises to her feet. Kari does the same, her eyes glow dim.

Kurama blushes madly, "I think they were referring to-"

"Hello I'm Botan! It's lovely meeting you two!" Botan ran up to the two girls with a sweet smile on her face.

"…." The girls eyed the breaking and entering group. Mako opened her mouth and then shut it, opened it again…but then shut it once more. Her eyebrows furrowed as she opened her mouth once more, bit her lip and then opened it again. Kari watched her do this and got very frustrated with her friend's politeness. Kari shook her pony head making her ponytail bounce.

"What do you want?!" a very livid Kari inquired.

"You two have to come with us." Yusuke stretched his arms behind his head yawning with every movement.

"Why?" Kari's eyes flashed a mixture of confusion and irritation.

"So I can go to sleep."

"With who?" Kari's eyes now filling with amusement at this half awakened zombie.

"With my girlfriend Keiko."

"Oh. Who's that?" a devious grin plastered on her face.

"My girlfriend."

"What's her name?"

"Keiko." Yusuke was still not catching on to the rather large loop he was following. Kurama chuckled a bit at the girls childish yet fooling behavior. Mako decided that she couldn't let her friend have all the fun so she jumped in.

"Riiight and this girl is your girlfriend, correct?" Mako cocked an eyebrow, cracking a grin at the same time.

"Yes."

"Which would make him Keiko, right?" Kari looked up at her friend as well as the others. Mako was now leaning on the blue walls with her arms crossed over her chest. Yusuke obviously still had not caught on.

"So all in all what you are really trying to say is that you are going to bed with your girlfriend's boyfriend, which is named Keiko." Kuwabara's face grew puzzled at this statement. Yusuke nodded and yawned with his hands still behind his head.

Botan looked at him in amazement at this simple nod of the head.

"Yusuke…I didn't know you were gay?!" Botan howled at the raven headed boy. Yusuke's eyes grew wide when Botan's scream hit him.

"WHAT!? YOU'RE GAY URAMESHI!!" Kuwabara yelled in horror. The two girls were literally rolling on the floor with laughter after Carrot had spoken.

"Hn. Baka."

Kurama shook his head with a smirk finding the girls hoax quite comical.

"I AM NOT GAY!"

"But Yusuke, you just said," Botan chimed

"I SAID NOTHING ABOUT BEING GAY!"

Kari and Mako regained their composure as their laughs wore down to some giggles.

Mako sighed and Yusuke pointed a finger at her, "You. Come. Now." He then turned and stomped out the door and took his pouty face with him. Botan after realizing what happened had regained her status and Kuwabara well…lets just say he was still in shock as he pursued Yusuke's footsteps still asking about what all he saw in the locker rooms and such.

"Uhm so ladies, you need to come with us." Botan exchanged for their simpers.

"And why exactly would we do that?" questioned Kari who was meandering near the couch but keeping an eye on all three of them.

"We cannot go into much detail for we do not know ourselves." Kurama stated his emerald eyes bore through the flesh of the blonde girls. Her eyes however were on Kari whom was slowly lowering herself to the couch cushion.

"So what I gather is that if we go with them, we will be walking into darkness correct?" Mako asked her eyes now moving to Kurama's.

"Well yes." Kurama stated trying to put it as easy as possible.

_I dunno Kari, what do you think? _Mako opened up a mind path with her best friend and partner in crime.

_I say we go just to see what all this is about… I mean what are they going to do… beat us with their puny human petals? Hah! They might try butyou know what happened the last time they tried that. _

_Yea...i know and look where we're at now! _ Mako mentally slapped her friend

_Come on, if they try anything funny, we'll run and not fight. Ya digz?_ Kari replied with a smile.

_Hahaha, cha I dugz!_

Mako, putting on her best worried face, looked up at the red head and put and finger to her lips. She bit the nail a bit and then fake reluctantly she said, "Ok, just promise you won't hurt us please."

_God, you are too good for your own good_ Kari spits out with a laugh.

_I try… I try_

"Hn. " Hiei snorted.

"We promise." Botan said with a wink.

time passes

"So do u guys normally kidnap people without restraints like this? Or are you guys new to the kidnapping business?" Mako asked.

"Usually we have to knock them out first." Said the raven headed one whom was called Yusuke by the rest of them, except for Carrot, he called him Urameshi.

"Normally we don't kidnap people." Stated Botan matter of factly sending a glare Yusuke's direction.

"So what do you do? Rape? Pillage? Plunder?" Kari drew in her breath as she spoke that last word.

"Used to." Hiei said with out turning to look at the two girls.

Exchanging glances Mako and Kari shook the comment off.

"Here we are." Botan exclaimed rather deafeningly as a blue and green ball began to sink to the ground. Mako's eyes grew wide and did Kari's.

"Wha-AHHHH!" Mako dropped into the portal that had opened below her feet. Kari following suit seconds later.

!!

And this ladies and gentlemen is where our ride ends for the time being haha so did u like? I sure hope this one was better than the others haha

It would be super if I could get some feedback from you guys…it really would D

I'll write more if you like it… I promise haha

Oh btw, thank you so much _rheaclariet_ for liking my story!


	5. My Name is Rick James

Herro

Herro! My name is mumpalump and I was addic… oh wait sorry wrong place. JK ahaha anyways so as always I thank you for reading my story and hopefully, a decent amount of you like it haha although I couldn't tell because well most of you don't tell me but whatevs. Enjoi!

Oh btw I own nothing but my two ladies so please lay off the lawsuits…it makes you look like a money grubber hahaha

. We left off when the two girls dropped through the portal if I am correct.

"Owwie." Mako hit the Marble tiled floor with a thud and a groan while a stinging sensation was aroused in her tush. She looked to her left and saw Kari lying on the ground, face up staring at the sky. Kari's right eye twitched a little as she tried to assemble the air in her lungs that was previously knocked out of her.

"Hello girls. Long time, no see." A voice reverberated through out the room. Mako rose to her feet and saw her "kidnappers" lounging behind her. Well most of them anyways were lounging. But she couldn't find the owner of the voice. Scrambling to her feet Kari saw the assailant.

"Well well, if it isn't Mr. Koenma- oh wait my bad that's not an "m" that's a "j"…which would make you Koenma Jr." Kari smirked. "In the span of two years I'd say you've grown about," pausing and resting her head on her fist, "a whopping total of .13 inches."

Koenma's eyebrow twitched at her comment as Mako chimed in.

"We've already gave a firm no to your last request, if you don't stop harassing us I'm going to have to call the police and file a warrant for an irksome child." She crossed her arms across her chest as Kari looked behind to make sure the rest of the lot weren't going to jump them or something. Not that she was afraid or anything, because they definitely were not an intimidating bunch, but because she liked to know what others were doing.

"Yes well, this time I have a source that I think might sway your answer."

A pink headed lady stepped through the doors and entered the room, hands behind her back she made eye contact with Kari.

"Gran…err…Genkai!" Kari squealed as she leapt into the air with both feet. Mako exclusively smiled at the petite, elderly lady. Genkai's eyes squinted in a smile…more of a simper though but not in a malevolent kind of way.

"Hm, how have you been?" Genkai asked shutting her eyes very slowly and opening them in a manner that gave off the mellow sense of Genkai's aura.

"Peachy." Mako replied with a nod.

"Aw you know just smashing a few faces here and there." Kari's eyes flashed with a red gleam as she giggled. The squad behind them did not find this funny; they all were very confused.

"Ah I see." The elderly lady stated with a bit of pride in her voice.

"Which is one thing I need to talk you girls about." Koenma broke the mini reunion.

"Ok now listen here, we've already gotten the third degree from my aunt, the last thing we need is you popping up in our faces telling us the same thing. 'You are not to become your demon form in front of anybody ever again!'" Mako said with a high pitched mockery tone of her aunt.

"I wasn't going to reprimand you, I was going to talk to you about joing my team of spirit detectives." Koenma said so matter of factly.

"So no more reprimanding then?... Because that last time, whew I thought you were going to fly right out of your diaper." Mako said raising her eyebrows waggling a finger in his face. This made Kuwabara and Yusuke howl with laughter while Botan and Kurama scoffed a little trying to hide their smiles and Genkai smiled at Mako's Lovely picture she painted. And Hiei leered his trademark smirk.

"No." Koenma managed to get out of his gritted teeth. "No reprimanding, just an offer."

"You mean another offer." Mako corrected him looking up at the ceiling.

"Yes in a way but this time I will nicer about deploying it." He glared at the girls. Mako sighed and tore her eyes from the ceiling dropping the chocolate brown pools on to Koenma's tiny form.

"So you want us to join your team of Spirit Detectives, huh? What's in it for us?" Mako demanded very sweetly.

"I've already spoken to your guardian," The two girls exchanged glances knowing that he was referring to Mako's Aunt Rhea, whom formally worked with Koenma.

"What's in it for us?" Mako repeated once more slowly losing her temper with the toddler.

"Err, nothing really, but it's too bad both of you work for me now seeing as how your guardian already gave me permission and consent for both of you." Koenma stated a bit quickly hoping they wouldn't catch a few words smooshed in there.

"Work? You mean 'will work' or 'are possibly going to work'." Kari said with one eye narrowed towards Koenma.

"No, Rhea told me to take you so that you two could use your powers for something other than 'smashing people's faces in'."

"HOKAY! Hold on, you don't even know half of the story of what those guys did to us before we knocked their lights out!" Kari said throwing her hands up in the air.

"I know perfectly well, but you could've handle that situation better."

"Oh here we go." Kari said rolling her eyes.

Mean while the others are still quite confused. Mako spoke up putting the future screaming session to a halt.

"So basically, we have no choice but to go and work for you, no?"

"Exactly my point."

"Oui." Mako let out an exasperated sigh as a hand flew to her forehead. Forming an o with her mouth she flinched as she hit herself a bit too hard.

"You are welcome." Koenma said nodding his head in approval as he had the advantage over the girls at the moment.

"…" If sharp pointy objects could come flying out of Kari's eyes, yea, Koenma would be dead at that moment.

"Wait wait wait! So you two know him? And have met him before?" Kuwabara scratched his head.

"Precisely Kuwabara." Nodded the toddler.

"So you two are not human then?" Yusuke asked with a yawn.

"Do you ever say anything with out yawning?" Mako spat.

"Yea. When I'm not tired." Mako rolled her eyes at the boys foolisheness.

"No Yusuke, these two are not human; not a full fledged human anyway." Koenma stated. Kari and Mako whipped their heads towards Koenma with a glare attached. Kurama's eyes went wide and something clicked where he's seen then before.

"You two, caused a spire to fall over a couple of years back?" Not consciously knowing that he said it out loud. Then it hit Hiei, their faces had been in some files of Koenma's. Hiei had stumbled across them when he was looking for something else.

Mako looked at the floor and then gazed up at Kurama, chuckled a bit and scratched the back of her head.

"Ya, that was us, but to be quite honest we didn't exactly know that the button was a self destruct button." This was followed by some more chuckles from Mako.

Kurama sweat dropped as well as the rest of the crew, the only one whom held their composure was Genkai whom chortled.

"Moving on," Koenma climbed on top of his desk and walked back and forth looking at the ground, "I have a task for all of you." Koenma cleared his throat. "I need you to go and lets say get something back of ours from some demons."

Koenma blabs about their mission… no fun to type so I'm going to skippiedeedoodah

"Ok now go, because we need this back A.S.A.P."

"Hold everything!" Kari shouted, "Not only do we not know where this place is but we have not been introduced yet." Tapping her foot and crossing her arms.

"Oh right." Koenma said tapping his chin.

"Lets see, you-" Mako pointed to Botan, "are Botan. And you-"moving her finger towards Yusuke, "are Yusuke." She eyed the others and dropped her finger and looked upward as if trying to think.

"Kookaburra." Kari said jabbing her finger in Kuwabara's face.

"No Kuwabara." He said pushing her finger down.

"Right. Kookaburra." Putting her hands on her hips she looked up and smiled.

"No… KU-"

"-kaburra." Kari's grin grew.

"NO! KUW-"

"KA-BURRRRRRRRA!" She gave a convincing beam as she hopped back into her original spot. Kuwabara shook his head in defeat as he sighed.

Mako then strummed her fingers on her chest while she eyed Kurama.

"Shuichi Minamono." He showed his winning smile, "but I'm referred to as Kurama. So either one you like is quite fine with me." Mako smiled in reply. Genkai watched this exchange of smiles and shook her head when she was woken up by Kari's voice.

"And yours is?" She asked cocking an eyebrow; her hazel eyes bore into Hiei's crimson ones.

"…" Hiei said with a lack of words just returning the stare.

"…" Kari said with also a lack of words throwing the stare right back at him.

"…Hiei." The gravity defying haired demon rose from a sitting position on the floor to his feet, not taking his eyes off of Kari's.

"Awesome!" exclaimed Mako. "I'm Mako Wentz."

Genkai smiled, "Genevieve." Mako's eyes went from sweet to death in .2 secondsafter Genkai said that. Kari lost the control on her laughter as she rolled with laughter as Mako pouted.

"Genevieve…Mako Wentz, but you guys call me Mako. Capiche?" grumbled Mako while still throwing Genkai a glare. Genkai returned the fierce frown with a sincere smile.

As Kari gathered herself she took a deep breath, "Kaminari Catris Tachibana…but since that's prolly a bit too much for Kookaburra here to handle," She pointed to Kuwabara who looked up and shook his head. "Just call me Kari for short." She winked.

Yay! How was this chapter? Idk im having trouble up with a personality for Mako so if any you have any ideas for me that would be awesome!

As always show some love! D


	6. Crazy Bee Crotch

Well I'm feeling a bit blue today so I'm not going to say much

Well hello again I'm going to cut it short today by saying have fun and enjoi and remember that I own nothing except for my characters thank uou!

Chapter 6

After Kari introduced herself, Mako began to ponder, "Uhm so, we aren't dead or anything right?"

"No." The toddler replied with a sweat drop.

"So Rhea's vacation home…." She chose her words carefully, "…are we going back to change?" She tugged at her black camisole and then drew up her royal blue sweat pants with a finger on her thigh. Kari watched her best friend do this and then her hazel eyes trailed to her own body where she was clad in a loose fitting, grey tee-shirt and a pair of red, plaid boxers.

A monotone Koenma stepped up, "No." Snapping her head up, she solicited her favorite question, "Why the hell not?"

"All your belongings are in your new apartment." Koenma said in a matter of fact tone.

"Oh…but…the house?" Mako replied, thinking of how much pain her Aunt could put her in. She shuddered at the thought.

"Don't worry about the house. Like I've said, we've got all the kinks smoothed out."

This satisfied Mako seeing as how she was growing very woozy due to lack of her sleeping efforts and those 'lovely' dreams she's been having. Kari wasn't feeling to swell either. Mako opened her mouth in a yawn. Her yawn caused a chain reaction passing it to Kari, which then shifted to Yusuke, and then to Kuwabara, making it's way over to Botan; Boan then gave it to Kurama and then to Koenma it threw it's drowsing effects over him. Hiei was the only one who didn't yawn. He watched this whole psychological reaction as it occurred.

"Hn." With that said, Hiei then walked to the door to "Koenma's office and glanced over his shoulder, "Are we going to yawn or get this done?" Kurama questioned his overall moody tone with a quizzical eyebrow and then followed this action up with,

"Yes, we should get a move on." Nodding his head.

"Uhm, clothes?!" Kari said all the while tapping her foot. Kurama smiled at this and motioned with his hand to follow him.

NEW CLOTHES YAY

She looked at the heaped up pile of clothes on the ground in her new-er room. Her eyes then flicked to the walls, looking the soft cerulean paint over. She couldn't forget those dreams she had been having. Sighing in defeat, Mako strolled over to the window seat idly. Just gazing up at the stars, she wasn't really thinking about anything certain thing; letting her mind run over the midnight blanket made her feel at ease until she came upon a gaping hole in the blanket. She scoffed at the Moon, baring her thorny canines. The sandy blonde shook her hair and turned around to hop out the door with a click of the doorknob.

Kari, not really giving a rat's ass in space about what was going to happen, absent mindedly walked out the door to find Mako appearing out of the doorframe as well. Their rooms were right across from each other.

"Hey there!" Kari said as she flounced about trying to cheer her friend up. Tossing her hair about, Mako cracked a smile as she walked downstairs to find everyone gathered around a table.

"Well hello there!" Yusuke said wiggling his eyebrows at Mako while Kuwabara did the same to Kaminari. Kuwabara looked quite offended at the hand gesture Kari gave him which encompassed a single finger waving at him. Mako thought for a second or two about what she could do to Yusuke, but instead shrugged it off because she knew the load of crap she'd get if she did it. So she just gave him a smug smile and retorted,

"Well are we going to stand and gawk or are we going to get a hop on this thing?"

Kurama just stood there, not really registering what she had just said. His eyes moved from her green tennis shoes (don't really know what kind, they're just green kay? haha) to her slender tan legs to her khaki shorts. Finally her black tee shirt which covered her-

"Hey, you have a girlfriend! So keep it in your pants!" Botan said, bopping Yusuke on the head with her paddle. This string of sentences broke Kurama from his 'daydream', so to say, and snapped back to reality. Mako raised an eyebrow at Botan's paddle and then shook her head knowing that she was one to talk with her weapon of choice. Kari was in a fit of laughter intil she felt someone staring at her.

_Hn. _A voice in her head spoke.

She glanced toward Mako wondering if it was her that made the mind connection. But to her demise it wasn't, for Mako was too wrapped up in prying Botan off Yusuke. Kari then questioned the voice.

_Who is this?_

_Me. _

_Oh well that's a lot of help. Mind giving me a name?_

_Look around baka._ The voice stated mocking her previous tone.

_I'm sorry, mind repeating that? _Ignoring the instructions the voice gave her, she blew up, mentally of course.

_Look…around…baka… _

_Ok, that's it, no one calls me that without getting a full fledged ass whooping before-_

_Hn. _

Kari spun around scanning every thing until her Hazel eyes caught a hint of crimson. Her eyes narrowed.

_Was that you?_

_Hn. _

_I'll take that as a yes. _She looked him up and down, erecting her body and flashing a white smirk _Well then, I'd really rather not waste my energy ona small fry like you let alone my time_

Hiei returned the smirk with another "Hn." Only this time he said it with his mouth not his brain. Revolving and walking out the door he said nothing. Kari replied to that with a "Hmph." and a nod of the head, which was her body language of saying –domination!-.

She then straightened her knee length jeans and her red tank tp and tapped her black vans while tossing her ponytail.

"While you guys were fighting, 'Hn' dude left. And I'm following him." And with that she turned and hopped out the door. Her blabbering pulled everyone out of their previous stance and they turned their attention to the empty door way.

"LAST ONE THERE'S A ROTTEN EGG!" Kuwabara shouted, flailing her arms as he ran out of the door.

at the mansion

"Hmm, Who else thinks that once we enter this castle we'll find fluffy bunnies and smooshy clouds?" Mako snorted, staring directly up at the blue and purple mansion. Enormous birds fluttered -no wait scratch that- clouted the air with their wings and circled the castle's towers with horrid screeches.

"One way to find out." Kurama came back with as he too sized up the stronghold placed in front of them.

"And what exactly are we looking for again?" Kuwabara questioned while Yusuke yawned.

"A pendant." The sky headed girl stated quite plainly. "We're not sure what powers it holds but these demons have been creating quite a ruckus in the spirit world with it and Koenma's afraid it might spread to the human world as well."

Kari gazed at the castle and then her eyes darted to Botan as her mouth formed an 'o' and then they slowly moved back to the dank palace. Yusuke yawned once more as everyone started to trek onwards toward the castle.

Once the group entered the castle they came upon an azure bird with coal black eyes.

"Puu!" Something other than a yawn came out of Yusuke's mouth.

"What the hell?" Once again saying her favorite three words.

"Poo!?" Mako asked while her scrunched up face could've said the same thing.

Botan piped up, "Oh yea! This was Yusuke's extra life. Puu is his name."

The girl's heads were still tilted like a confused puppy's would be. Obviously they didn't understand.

"Yusuke had to hatch an egg, if a pretty birdie popped out he got his life back, if an ugly monster-" Kuwabara began.

"You mean like that one." Mako said duly pointing her finger in the direction of a green lizard like demon scuttling their way. Only, this demon didn't exactly look like an actually lizard; more like a man with a lizard tail.

"Well well well, now what do we have here?" The lizard man eyed the group with a smug expression upon his face. And then his wide mouth grew as he looked at Kari with a hopeful gleam in yellow eyes. The girl fought the gleam with a technique her grandmother taught her; the squint and smirk.

"You stepped into my territory first, so I think that gives you rights to die first." The slinking man said as he combed his short brown hair with his claws. Taking a deep breath and then releasing it his bulky jade appendage swished back and forth and then pounded on the concrete platform. Botan's eyes grew in remembrance.

"You're Rourin correct?" She asked not really caring one way or the other of whether or not he'd kill her. He chuckled a bit keeping his cool as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Aye. And you are," he raised his left hand in the air and tapped his chin "Botan, Koenma's grim reaper?"

_Grim Reaper? _Mako twisted her blonde locks in thought. Her friend, Kari, just watched the two exchange words while she was preparing for battle. Ok preparing was the wrong word…mm…make it anxious. Anxious for battle. Agitated, Kari opened her mouth to protest against their talking when a finger was up against her lips in one swift motion. Hazel orbs danced along the arm to the face which was topped with gravity defying hair.

_Shut up. Listen. _Hiei said removing his finger from the girl's now frowning mouth. Kari just glared. Mostly at Hiei but then spreading the glare towards Botan. Seeing something purple out of the corner of her eye she whipped her head around to see Hiei stoically positioned, studying this Rourin guy. She shook it off as-a light overturned in her retina (I'm not exactly sure what it's called but when you stare at a light and then look away you can still the light but in it's opposite color). Botan then glanced at Hiei as he discreetly shook his head. Kari saw this and cocked an eyebrow at both of them. Kari opened her mouth to say something to the lizard man and expected to be hushed again; however this time she wasn't, so she continued.

"Hey doll, how about you focus your attention on me instead of her. Hmm?" she smirkd at the green tail he hindered from lashing about. He looked over his shoulder at the small girl and openly laughed.

"Wow, I'd knew you'd be small but I'm not much for fighting a kid, go back to your play pen."

Kari shut her eyes and just smiled as she shook her head. _Wrong words wrong words_. She leaned her head back as she began to laugh. An orange light took over iris' as her hair went from a chestnut brown to a neon pink. A red ribbon was tying her hair into a ponytail. Her eyes then dulled down to a burnt orange as the cherry ribbon finished tying itself.

Yusuke's eyes grew, as did Kuwabara's.

_Hn. _Hiei said as Kurama gave an expectant glance towards him. Mako just smiled and sat back on her haunches as she set herself up for a show.

A single black tattoo covered her cheeks. It made an overall triangular shape with base her jaw bones and the tip pointing up to her eyes. She smiled sweetly at the lizard man as two large fans appeared in her hands. Her left hand equipped the black fan while her right was outfitted with a light pink one.

Guys I'm super sorry but I'm going to have to end it here unless you want me to half ass the rest of it hahaha

Hope you guys liked Kari's demon form, but wait..theres more! What!? Hahaha show me some love as always!

_Tallyyoungblood: _ well I'm glad it is "ok" hahaha thank you


	7. Ready and Willing

Otay, so this will be my last chapter for a week because I'm going on a well deserved vacay to Florida

**Otay, so this will be my last chapter for a week because I'm going on a well deserved vacay to Florida. Haha god, I freaking love the beach so much. D Uhm so I'm going to try and make this a semi long chapter so it will hold you guys over until I get back. Uhm I might possibly put Mako's demon form up in this chapter but, it might not make it haha but I'll try!**

**Ok as always enjoi it and I no own yu yu hauksho nor do I own the characters. But I do own mine! Haha if any of you would like to use them…..please ask..(although I'm not sure why you would…? haha) kay! thats all for now! See ya on the flip side!**

**R-E-C-A-P!**

**So the lizard dude walked up and Kari's all like RAWR look at me and all that jazz.**

Chapter 7

Kari's sweet smile didn't falter as the Lizard man cackled; She just stood and waited for Rourin, lizard dude, to at least look ready to fight. For Kari wasn't one to jump on an opponent when they were not expecting a fight, she liked things to be rational. So Rourin finally calmed down his cackle to a dull roar and said this.

"Well I'm not much for fighting a kid but if you insist-"

"Oh, I highly do insist." Kari jutted into his short speech. Her sweet smile went sour as her burnt eyes burned with fire. Rourin's face gloated with rapture as his teeth elongated from their stationary spot; his teeth went from being a normal humans to a mouthful of daggers. Kari intently observed this as his skin was gradually being sheltered by an army of green scales. His jaundice eyes however did not avert from their original sickening color. His tail lashing in all directions as his back hunched over, he opened his jaws. His tail choked-up in the air and the next thing Kari knew, it was rapidly thrashed at her. Kari of course saw this and just side stepped it rather calmly before launching herself at his face.

The former emerald tail that was behind her was now whipped around Rourin's body and it flew at her from the opposite side, leaving a scratch in her right arm. Kari didn't falter from her dashing stance for the next thing Rourin knew she was behind him, putting a good distnice between him and herself. She glanced down at the little crimson trickle pooling at the crook of her elbow. Her eyebrows furrowed and she gave a devious smirk to Rourin as her eyes flashed up at him. Arms raised, fan slowly breaching the air around, she let out a single sound of amusement as she licked her lips.

Mako could feel the vibrations as Kari readied herself. Pink waves emitted from the black fan that striked the ground with such force that it made Kari bounce. The light cherry fan warped in her hand as she raised it up in the air. The waves released from this fan were pitch black and Kari's smirk grew with her mind.

"Oh uhm, you guys, might possibly want to block your hearing." Mako said as she watched her friend ready herself once more. Everyone followed Mako's gesture as she covered her ears and screwed her eyes shut.

With a befuddled look on his face at the strange spirit waves he dodged them and raced towards the petite girl with fangs barred. Kari slowly bat her eyes at the scaly fiend and brought the closed black fan down on the pink fan; a deafening shrill was evoked and Kari's eyes flashed a brilliant tangerine again. Rourin's eyes grew wide as his body seized.

The shriek was still audible even through shut ears, and it made everyone recoil in pain. Kari fastened her innocent weapons close as she rose from her kneeling position. Her eyes dulled down to a burnt orange again and she tugged at her pink ponytail as she dusted off the dirt from her jeans. Mako withdrew her hands from her ears when she saw that the killer waves were gone. Kari just grinned widely at the crew and looked quite proud. Then a thud awoke her from her little award ceremony. She spun on her heels to see Rourin fall to the ground, limp. A little stream of blood was oozing from his mouth as she stepped over to him and nudged him a bit to make sure he was down for good. His eyes weren't glazed over like deceased people eyes usually are, but his mouth was frozen in a scream as were his jaundice colored eyes. With a shrug of her shoulders she turned to the group again to see Yusuke's mouth gaping open as was Botan's. Kurama's eyes were just as wide but his mouth was not creating a gaping hole in his face; Kuwabara fell over while Hiei was as stoic as ever.

"Nice." Mako replied to her face as she herself smiled wildly. They high fived each other as Mako looked around Kari to see Rourin laying on the stone ground. "Did you kill him?"

"Nah, but he'll be paralyzed for quite a while." Grinning she placed her hands beside her body as the fans vanished into thin air.

"Hn." Hiei spat.

"What now?! Is there a problem?" Kari's anger flared up.

"You should've done away him, he doesn't deserve to live."

"Oh really?" Sarcasm dripping from her mouth, "well be my guest." She said as she bowed sticking her hands to the right of her motioning to the wilted lizard on the ground.

Hiei looked into her burning eyes and then looked at the lizard man located on the cold ground and then shut his eyes with a scowl.

"Hn."

"You look familiar. That smirk, I swear I've seen it somewhere." Yusuke pondered while tapping his chin in thought. Raising her eyebrows, Mako's eyes lit up as one side of her mouth lifted.

"Kari, they are going to find out sooner or later." Mako said while crossing her arms.

"Yea well," She glared at her best friend with a burning hatred, "they don't have to know, it's not like it's vital information." She shrugged as the group started walking towards the next dark corridor.

"Know what?" Kuwabara popped up.

"That Kari is Genkai's grand daughter." Botan piped up sounding as peppy as ever. This caused Kari to stop dead in her tracks. You could almost see the fire roaring in side her.

"Calm down, god, they would've found out eventually." Mako stated as she walked past her twirled around and began walking backwards as her chocolate brown eyes bore into the burning orange ones. Mako just beamed as her friend glared at her. Kari then sighed and began walking again to catch up with the group.

"Genkai has a grand daughter?" Kurama questioned.

"Yes." Kari simple stated.

"How did-" Yusuke began to inquire when he was snapped at.

"I do not know myself, but here I am. Is that proof enough for you?" Kari bit back.

"Mmmkay. Proof is good for me." Yusuke dropped it for the time being and let it roll off her shoulders like he does with Keiko when he makes her mad.

"So what was that attack you used back there?" Botan asked. "That's a new one." Kari's eyebrows furrowed in confusion at the 'that's-a-new-one' statement. She glanced up at the grim reaper. "Oh sorry, your files, it tells about your attacks." She nervously laughed.

"Oh. Uhm that was my Dragon Cry attack." Kari's eyebrows returned to their normal state as she tossed her ponytail around her shoulder and ran her fingers through it. Her answer caused Hiei to raise and eyebrow only to have it lowered again by Kuwabara's mouth.

"So how do you know where we are going?" Kuwabara dumbly asked.

"I don't. I just figured that if we're on the base floor of the castle and that was our first opponent, then the pendant must be higher up on another one of our opponents." Kurama declared gesturing to the defeated Rourin.

"Oh." Kuwabara said.

"Why? Do you not feel any spirit energy?" Kurama threw a questioning glance at him.

"No. I feel it, it's just overwhelming."

Kurama nodded in agreement until Puu squawked with delight. Mako looked upwards at the blue phoenix. The bird then beat it's wings with a force that it went shooting up out of a window in the castle.

"Hey uhm not to be the little black rain cloud but uh, your…Poo…is gone." Mako slightly said.

"Yea, he does that. Probably hungry." Yusuke said still walking yet not yawning. He then stretched and stuck his arms behind his head all the while walking. Mako shrugged to herself.

"So Hiei, how many demons are we dealing with here?" asked Botan. Kari then watched the dark haired boy's eyes to see if they ever wavered. To no prevail, they didn't; however she did perceive that same strange, purple glow. It was coming from beneath his bandage, which she hadn't noticed until just now. Her eyes narrowed and waited for his gaze to catch hers.

"I'd say a couple," Hiei started looking straight ahead.

"Well that's good, cuz I'm beat." There it was, the infamous Yusuke yawn.

"…thousand." Hiei finished still looking straight ahead.

"WHAT!? ARE YOU SHITTING ME!?" Yusuke fell over at his response in complete bafflement. Hiei just kept moving on foot to through the dark corridor. Kari heard what the short one said but still had that burning question inside her.

"No." Hiei said, "They are weak demons."

Kari felt like now was her time to pounce, and she did just that. Digging her metaphorical claws in she popped the question.

"What was that?!" Kari was at the peak of her bluntness today. Hiei twisted his head to the side acknowledging her question but not really understanding what she meant. So he cocked an eyebrow. Kari got the message so she limited her blunt words.

"That…that…" She chose her words carefully making sure they made sense when they came out, "that purple glowy thing." She poked a finger at his binding as he moved his head back to make sure she didn't jab his Jagan eye. He seized her wrist as it was advancing towards it. Her large orange eyes still slits, glared at him when he clutched her wrist making the rest of the group halt. She sent a shock wave through her wrist which made Hiei bolt backwards. She was still glowering at him. Mako saw this and got very panicky. But then Kari's face eased up from its defiant stare and then gave an apologetic smile and said, "Well, what is it?" Meanwhile…

_Care to explain what that was?_

_Uhm my passion isn't exactly having physical contact with people_

…

_Sorry, I've had bad experiences with men before. And you frightened me when you grabbed my wrist. It's an impulse I guess. Sorry._

Kurama saw Hiei search Kari's eyes for something and then give up in a quick defeat before Kuwabara interrupted again.

"It's a giant eyeball."

Hiei threw a cold stare in Kuwabara's direction and then put his hands behind his head and began to untie the bandage figuring that it wouldn't hurt to give his Jagan eye a stretch. Kari still feeling bad for what she did to him watched him as did the others. The bandage fell in his hand and looked up still as stoic as ever. Kari's eyes grew wide in a flabbergasted manner while Mako followed right in time.

"This is what." Hiei stated simply closing his eyes and controlling his power. The eye shifted from body to body as he reopened his eyes.

"Is that the Jagan eye?" Mako asked knowing the answer but not really wanting to find out what he would do to her if she assumed.

"Yes, how did you come to hear of it?"

"Uhm, complete infamy doll." Kari piped up from her baffled state. She followed this up with, "So that's how you knew how many demons there were in this castle, right?"

"Yes." She got lost in that deep mauve iris. Hiei saw her eyes glazing over and he scrambled to tie the binding back on.

_Don't stare into it. _

_Oh, I didn't know that I was._

_Don't. It'll kill you if you do._

…_Thanks?_

_Now would be a good time to say something along the lines of, 'well I guess we better get moving.'_

Kari's eyes started to unglaze themselves as she nodded in agreement to Hiei's request.

"Uhm, well now that I know what it was, uhm what do you guys say we get a move on." She began walking and Mako's eye twitched a bit at her best friend's odd behavior. Mako just shook her head and shrugged it off while making her way after her best friend.

time passes

Our crew had been walking through this dark corridor in silence for quite a while, all the while, the corridor was getting seemingly more sinister. Until Yusuke opened his mouth to refute this dark passage.

"We have been walking forever!" He threw his hands up in the air in defeat.

"It didn't look like the castle was this big from the outside-" Kurama began to ponder.

"Yea well the air is getting thinner, so I'm not sure what's going on but whatever it is I'm not getting a good feeling about it." Mako threw in with a snarl. Furrowing his eyebrows he looked at her in question. "Sorry, uhm…acute sense of… the air around me?" She said with a very convincing smile and a nervous laugh. All of a sudden she sensed blood in the upcoming area and her eyes went a good ample size of a dinner plate. Before she could say anything the smell of blood went missing and the air grew dense again. She straightened her neck and sniffed the air to try and catch a foretaste of the blood, but she couldn't find a trace anywhere.

"Well, nevermind. The air is back to normal." Her eyebrows furrowed meditatively thinking about her being clinically insane, but once again she snorted and mentally told her aunt off. "You guys didn't happen to smell that, did you?"

"Smell what? The musty air?" Yusuke elevated his head as he beamed at her with a sarcastic breath.

"Nevermind." Eyes dancing along the marble slabs in the floor, alongside of the cracks, she was in deep thought.

"Hey, don't look like you're thinking so hard." Mako felt a finger jabbed into her side with a giggle that could belong to no other than her best friend. She raised her chocolate orbs to the pink headed girl walking beside her. "You might pull a muscle." Kari winked and grinned a plausible smile at Mako; Mako returned the smile with a fake scowl.

"WAHOO! I found the stairwell!" Kuwabara screamed in excitement. He jumped up in the air and clicked his heels; however Hiei and Kurama were not celebrating and neither were the others because they felt an enormous amount of power within the shadows of the staircase. Hiei pulled his sword away from it's sheath and leapt into the air and disappeared into the shadows of the flight of steps. The next thing the group knew a woman was thrown out of the dimness.

Mako rolled her eyes at the lady, not because this was ironic (because it's not) but because she knew this woman. The woman had extensive black hair that fell to her knees, pasty skin and killer silver eyes. Not to mention her slender waist, long legs and large bust line. She was laid upon the floor with her hands on the ground and her legs curved in the same direction. Kari knew about the whole hatred thing between these two, but of course she had never really met this girl. Mako's coffee eyes turned over in disgust while her eyes scoped out the raven headed beauty.

"Well, I'd never thought I'd see you again." Mako spat out. The girl rose to her high heeled feet and dusted off her dress.

"Me either." The girl responded with a voice that didn't match her body at all. It was a raspy voice and sounded like it belonged to a massive monster. "But the day you had me in shambles was the day Talenis saved me."

"Ugh, I gave you a full fledged warning before you came at me. You know that as well as I." Mako didn't really care one way or another what was going to happen, all she wanted was for this demon minded girl to be gone with.

"Come on Genevieve, you know I meant well." Her eyes narrowed as her mouth grew in a feral smirk.

"Do not call me that, and you did not mean well. You were trying to commit a silent murder but you couldn't, now could you, Aryn?"

This new woman, Aryn, stuck her tongue out at Mako. Mako of course threw it right back in her face. The rest of the crew (except for Hiei), not really sure what they should do, stood there and said nothing.

"Come on let it go, it was a year ago. Time to forgive and forget." Her silver eyes flashed with fury when she said this. Mako looked at her with such repugnance that it is indescribable. Hiei calmly walked out of the shadows while looking at the woman with his stoic stare. Botan decide now was the best time to pop in.

"Who is this Talenis you speak of?"

Hiei's eyes grew in size as he saw the pendant hanging around her lean neck. He watched her curved it slightly to the right as she looked at Botan.

"Talenis is the owner of this castle and my lord."

"You mean your pimp." Mako grumbled. This being said, made the women's resentment blaze with rage.

"You bitch!"

"Good job. You now know all of your barnyard animals. You deserve a sticker." Mako elicited.

_This is going to be fun_ thought Mako with an inward sneer.

Just as she thought this, purple smoke appeared from the dark shadows. The deep plum colored smog formed the shape of a large boomerang. Her Hiraikotsu's(or the giant boomerang….haha it's whatever) purple flare altered as it distorted to a sleek metallic boomerang. It looked palpable now as she grabbed a hole in the side of it and tossed it behind her back waiting for the female opponent to visualize that possible outcomes.

Aryn's eyes enlarged in shock as she eyed the weapon. Her mouth opened to refute but then she shut it again deciding that now would be a good time for another plan. Mako saw her mouth open and shut, almost like a blowfish's mouth would but better, because she wasn't a fish at all.

_Well, not technically… she sorta is though... _Mako mused this over in her head and let the idea unfold. But then reality sadly woke her from her daydreams of bliss. A gust of wind came and it pushed her sandy blonde hair about her tan skin as she reared back and brought her arm around her head taking the boomerang with it. It went whirling through the atmosphere and not a slow pace either mind you. It was quite fast and rather hushed as it sliced the air. However, a blue ice pocket rose from the terrain and encased Aryn, as the hiraikotsu carved the icicle in two.

"Damn it. She got away." Mako said punching the air.

"She had the pendant too." Hiei said in his same stoic voice. Mako leapt from the ground into the air as she rose a hand up and stopped the boomerang in it's position. Falling back to earth she sited it on her shoulder and stood, placing her weight on one leg. Mako sighed, mainly to herself.

"Aryn. I thought I killed her last year when she interfered with my aunt's love life." She ran a tan hand through her hair and hoisted the boomerang into a better position on her shoulder. "Hiei, right?" she asked more to confirm his name than a real question.

Hiei said his favorite word as he acknowledged her question, "Hn."

"Exactly how many…er… 'boss' demons are there?"

"Including Rourin and Aryn…5."

"Ok, well Aryn isn't exactly a tough cookie…so we only really have 3 more to go." Mako agreed with herself.

"And this Talenis guy…he's got to be near the top of this castle." Kari said as she began up the steps.

"And how would you know that, short muffin!?" Yusuke asked.

"What the hell? Short muffin? Come on you've got to have better comebacks than that!" Kari snorted with a snicker.

"…"

"…" Kari retorted.

"Just answer the question!" Yusuke was obviously angry at her answer, or lack of one.

"Well, in every video game if there is a castle, you must go up!" she pointed her finger towards the heavens.

"Name one." Yusuke said crossing his arms and waited for the girl to answer.

"Kingdom hearts, the Beast's castle." Mako twittered.

"Yaya! And in Mario!" Kari replied.

"And in Luigi's haunted masion!" Mako laughed out.

"But we are not in a video game." Kuwabara answered.

"Ah, so you've noticed." Mako replied with a smart attitude.

"Okay, changing the subject." Botan interjected, "So your files didn't say how old you were. And I know it's a bit forward of me to ask but how old exactly are you?"

This question made the girl's eyebrows raise in shock but then they wrinkled in perplexity.

"Uhm…ok?" Kari began, sort of snarling the 'ok'.

"But you guys have to give your age first." Mako rejoined with a grin. Botan heaved a sigh as her back slumped and her face was looking at the ground.

_Goodness, I didn't want to give my age. _

"I'm 16." Yusuke yawned.

"Me too. But I'm older than Urameshi." Kuwabara grinned with pride oozing out his ears.

"Yea! But only by a month!"

"I don't care, I'm still older!"

"Boys! Please not here!" Botan jumped between the two. "I'm…uhh…really old…" she said with a hand behind her head as she laughed.

"Yea cuz you're the grim reaper. You've been here since 1200 BC!" Yusuke said not really knowing when she was born but taking a whack at it either way, as he laughed at her. Botan's face went blank. And then it got very flustered as her anger rose in her throat and she whacked him across the back of the head.

Kurama stepped in to make the beating end as quick as possible. He yanked Botan off Yusuke while she was still trying to pry herself from Kurama's grasp. Limp, was the state her body was in and she sighed giving in to Yusuke's humor. Yusuke started cackling at this site and then Kurama plainly said this.

"I could release her and let her beat you to a bloody pulp…" He gave a genuine smile to Yusuke as Yusuke face grew grim. Kurama dropped the girl to her feet as she pepped up again. Mako and Kari watched this unfold as they rolled on the floor laughing.

Kurama fixed his shirt as he looked over to Hiei. Hiei caught his glance and stated, "1,040."

Kari's jaw dropped and Mako fell over. Kurama laughed at their reactions. "Wait, you mean you are 1 thousand… forty years old?!" and ear piercing shriek left Kari's mouth when Hiei 'hn.'-ed.

_Hn… _

_Hah obviously, they aren't as aged as you are. But they'd have to be fairly close to your age for that girl to have that much power… _

_I wouldn't give them too much credit…_

Kurama and Hiei shut their mind path as Kurama opened his mouth to speak.

"I'm somewhere around 3,000 years old." He replied to the girls question with a beam.

"WHAT!?" Mako faints again. Kari laughs at this because after hearinghow old Hiei was she didn't think that anything else could surprise her. Mako sits up automatically and asks him, "But you look so…so…young."

_Evidently, you gave them too much credit…_ Hiei grunted

Kurama arched an eyebrow up at her and inquired, "yes, well that's what happens when you are a demon."

"Cool." Kari stated stressing the 'oo' like a little kid would.

"So how old are you two?" Botan smacked Yusuke again.

"Uhm…" Mako began.

"17." Kari finished.

Hiei's face faltered a bit.

_She had so much power built up in that attack she used earlier how could she be only 17?!_

**Ok I sure hope you liked my fight scene! Hahaha the next one will hopefully be way better than this one was though! And the whole interchanging mind waves b/t Kari and Hiei yea I didn't really feel like I needed to specify who was saying what. But if you would like me to just ask. )**

**So I'm going to be gone all week so leave me some love! Haha **

_**Feather's Shadow**__**: **_**THANK YOU!**__**Haha**

_**Twilight-yuna17**___**and**___**Kagome395477 **_** thanks for the faving my story! (if I forgot anybody please tell me haha I hate not to acknowledge ppl.)**

**LOVE YOU! **


	8. Final Countdown

**sigh well I am very sad that I had to leave the beach (which was where I went for vacay)…but I am glad that I am back in this dusty ol' excuse for a chair writing this lovely story. Erm well I like it anyways… **

**I do not own yu yu hakusho or the characters involved. **

**Enjoi! **

_**RECAP: So Hiei's face left it's stoic placement and then we hear a voice saying 'she had so much power….yada yada yada…'**_

…_**yay…end recap**_

Each step Mako took, the more the stench of blood ran through her nostrils. And trust me(the narrator), if you were the kind of demon she was, blood wasn't exactly the essence you wanted to be snorting great quantities of. Especially in a dark castle surrounded by people you just met. Mako shook her head trying to rid her senses of the odor. But the sad fact of being an austerely red meat demon, is that every time your senses catch even the slightest hint of blood, you crave it. Mako had no problem with her senses because her aunt taught her how to manage them as a child, but for some reason they were acting up.

And boy did they choose the perfect moment too. Mako could feel her breathing morph into gasping. Her manicured finger slipped shapes and were now elongating as she felt her muscles twitch with each gasp. Kari saw her best friend begin to lag behind as they were treading up the flight of stairs. The pink haired girl slowed down to figure out what was wrong with Mako.

CLINK

"Mako, are you ok? You…you dropped your-" Kari eyes averted from the polished hiraikotsu that was lying on the floor to Mako's fingers gripping the weapon. Arching her eyebrows she asked, "Mako you are not ok. What's wrong?"

Feeling something missing, Kurama twisted his head in a glance backwards. His eyes caught on the beachy haired girl kneeling with her weapon on the ground. Worried, he rushed to her side.

Mako's mind raced as questions were exploding like firecrackers in her mind. She tried to think on any one question but her mind was clouded by a red mist. She felt her teeth become sharp and fang like with each moment that passed.

Kari laid a hand on a tan shoulder and the tan shoulder flinched at her touch.

Mako felt the hand but could not control her muscles as they leapt from flex to rest. She couldn't focus, mind nor body would center. The only thing she saw was crimson fog, it shrouded everything.

Kurama stooped, worried with her stance, and gazed at her face. Her eyes were screwed shut and her palms were clinched into fists.

_Hahahahahahahaha_

That was all Mako heard before she shot up and sent her hiraikotsu soaring up the stairs. She planted both feet shoulder width apart and stared into the dark obis.

"WATCH OUT!" Yusuke screamed as he tackled Botan and Kuwabara. Hiei watched the silver blade advance towards Yusuke; however it was above their heads so really there was no need for him to dodge, let alone the rest of them. He just threw a glance at the toppled three and shook his head as he walked past.

"Bakas."

Not removing her feet from the ground, Mako waited for her weapon to return but instead of her weapon she got a satisfying snarl from the creature up ahead on the next floor.

"What was that?!" Kari jumped stricken by her best friend bounding up and releasing her weapon and then caught off guard on the growl. Green orbs were scanning Mako's uneased anatomy when Kurama noticed the deep grumble. He tore his eyes away from Mako's now stable body and rose to his feet looking up at the opening of the staircase.

"The next demon." Her eyes still affixed to the opening up ahead, Mako after she stated this began to hurdle up the steps to retrieve her weapon. Racing past Yusuke and the others, she disappeared into the darkness with one leap. Kari, on Mako's heels followed her footsteps.

Kurama and Hiei bounded behind the two females with light steps. Yusuke, Kuwabara and Botan scrambled to their feet to catch up to the four.

"Holy cheerios, I can't see my own hand in front of my face!" Kuwabara blurted.

"Yea, me either." Yusuke decides to wave his hand infront of his face.

WHAM!

"Ouchie. That hurt." A small feminine voice said.

"Oh, sorry Kari." Yusuke apologized for hitting the girl on the head. "Hey! That rhymed!" Yuksuke screamed in excitement.

"Hehehe." A deep voice cackled from the dark walls surrounding the crew.

"Show yourself! We are the spirit detectives and we will not be afraid to use force!" Botan's voice resonated through the shadowed room.

"Oh. I know very well who you are." The voice said in a seductive like manner. "But one thing I don't know is what you are doing in my sector of the castle."

"Oh well we were just wondering if we could borrow a cup of sugar for the cake we are baking." Kari's sarcastic voice reverberated through out the room. The reverberation ended as a harsh chortle began to sound.

"Well, I'm not sure I've ever heard of you. You are tiny." The great tone stepped forth with a ground shaking thud.

"Hmph…it's not the first time I've heard that…"

"Hn." Hiei simply snorted at the exchanges between the demon and the girl. Kari caught this but realized something at the same time.

"Hey you can see us?"

"Yes my dear. Of course I can." He followed this up with another evil cackle. And then the group heard the flapping of bat wings, thousands of them.

Kurama couldn't see a thing but he could anticipate what was hurdling at them.

"Get down!" Kurama shouted in hopes that none of his teammates would suffer the attack.

The voice laughed as the bat wings faded away and a bright yellow circle began to materialize in front of their eyes. It light up the faces of the people on the ground. Kurama's eyes danced around checking the faces, but one face could not be found.

_Mako…Where are you…_

As the intensity of the circle grew a piercing cry was heard from the demon.

"Which one of you hit me with this chew toy?" The still darkened demon said as the circled died down into the shady space. Kurama saw a glinting in the air, it was a good 13 feet up there.

Mako saw the large demon waving her hiraikotsu in the air. Her eyes reflected the glinting of the boomerang as she spoke up. "So you can see us, eh?"

"Like I've said before, yes. And you are another new one, yet, I can't find you." He let out another roar in laughter as he whipped around, his feet sounding like mini earthquakes.

"Really? Cuz I'm right here."

The monster spun around to face behind him.

"Nope wrong way."

The monster's voice laughed at this game of hide and seek as he twisted his giant head around once more.

"Over here." Mako taunted. Kurama heard her voice but he couldn't pinpoint where she was because, her voice…it kept changing positions. A white beam shot out of the darkness up into the ceiling, illuminating the whole space as a giant torture chamber. Yet there was no flesh, no blood, no guts, not even a spec of bones was anywhere to be seen.

The monster came into sight for the rest of the crew. It was a large, grey, triceratops. Of course, it looked much more formidable because it stood on two legs instead of four. Hiei, still as stoic as ever just glanced at it and stated, hn. While Kurama followed suit with Hiei. Kurama's eyes searched for Mako and the source of the light.

The demon cackled with hysterics as Mako stepped one green shoe from the shadows. Her body began to unearth as she dusted purple clouds from her clothes.

"Stupid fumes, they are all clingy." She shook her blonde hair making more violet clouds sway to the ground like a leaves in the fall.

"Ah, I see you've encountered my attack." The grey triceratops alluded to the ceiling.

"Oh. That was yours? Whoops my bad." Mako rolled her eyes as she fought a solitary clingy cloud that was stuck to her butt.

"Yes. It was." The green eyes of the dinosaur grew big and his eyebrows furrowed as he cackled some more. "Now prepare for the _light _of your life." Mako was still yanking at the cloud as she heard this. She didn't really care what was going to happen because she knew exactly where she could run to for safety. She always ran to this place, it was her sanctuary so to say. So she glanced up just in time to dodge the green fire ball that was thrown at her.

She nimbly bounced backwards forgetting the cloud fixed to her butt and leaping into the shadows she appeared from. Only she disappeared. The group watched this with awe. Well every one except Kari she just stood there and rooted her best friend on.

Mako appeared from a different shadow across the room.

"Damn it. Look at this! I got all of these things off of me and then you chase me back in there to have these things cling to me again." She sighed as a surge was sentup through her body; all the clouds dropping to the floor like flies. "Ah. Much better. Now where were we?"

The last few statements weren't what infuriated the monster it was te fact that she dodged his attack. And so it charged at her on all fours. However a single rose floated in front of her face and then it came down into a whip with large thorns coating the outside.

_Your weapon…_

_Woah… this isn't my conscience is it?_

_No, it's Kurama… I'll take care of him…but you need your weapon…_

_Oh…kay…_

She looked to her left at the beautiful red head standing there.

FREEZE TIME

_Did you just say beautiful!? _

Yes, yes I did. -me

_Why?_

Well, you were thinking it…so- me

_No I wasn't!_

Yes…you were.-me

_Ohkay well maybe I was…but was there really a need to say it?_

I am afraid so. -me

_But now they all know what I was thinking!_ points to you

Yes well they are going to know much more about you…so…get over it…-me

_But but but…eyebrows sink fine_

START TIME

Uhm uhm, now where were we. Oh yes so Mako looked to the left glancing at the beautiful redhead with a whip in his hand. Excuse me, rose whip. ( XD…sry if any of you don't catch the innuendo.)

So Mako nods while smiling and charges straight at the grey demon. Kurama's eyes grow wide and he thinks,

_Not what I was planning _He sweat dropped as Mako slipped straight through the legs of the demon.

The demon's eyes settled on the ginger as his eyes narrowed.

"Haha, not the dinner I was planning, but you will be a nice entrée." The monster never broke stride as he hurdled at Kurama. Kurama raised his arm and brought it down on the grey triceratops and the whip followed.

Mako heard the rose whip and slowed her canter down to a stop and twisted her head to watch the onslaughter. Kurama sliced the demon in two. Mako could feel her tail fluff up with excitement as an overtaking smile conquered her face. Then she realized that they haven't seen her true demon form yet so she decided that it wasn't the right time to bring out her full demon form yet so she kept her extra extremities invisible for the time being. She then remembered what she was told to do as she bounced over and swooped up her hiraikotsu.

The scent of blood filled the air as she sniffed it with displeasure.

"I knew I smelled blood." Mako said floating down to the crew. "This demon reeked of it and must've had some type of absorbing power where he could absorb any and every kind of blood. That might be why this torture chamber is so clean." Mako stuck her hiraikotsu in the ground and yawned. "That might possibly be a guess though."

Kurama's rose whip disappeared into thin air as Yusuke scratched his head and laughed, "Well, two down."

"I take it that Yoko didn't help you out on that one?" Kuwabara stretched his arms abover his head and asked.

Kurama's eyes grew wide at the expression of his inner demon, and simply stated, "No. He did not."

"Yoko?" Mako questioned. Kurama's eyes fell to the ground in a sigh as he looked up in disappointment.

"Yes. When I was a child a demon that was desperate needed a body to reside in so he chose mine, hence Yoko." Kurama was panicky at what Yoko might do to the blonde girl, because this whole time he was in the back of Kurama's head stating insinuations at the young girl.

"So… you have a double personality?"

Kurama had to let a laugh excape at this one, she was too naïve, which was what scared him the most.

"Not exactly." He thought long and hard on how to explain this to the girl without having to let him out. You would think for a straight A student and an SAT ACT flying color passer that he would be able to find the correct words.

"Maybe you should show them, instead of trying to explain it." Hiei alluded to the girl's heads that were cocked to one side staring up at him. Kurama looked uneasy but then gave in as a white light shrouded him.

Mako jumped back, being able to sense the power from this Yoko guy. Kari just gawked, awe eyed at the white light.

"it's so pretty." Kari said as she reached out to touch it. Just as she did this a hand swatted hers away and she recoiled it back to her body as she rubbed it. She looked up at Mako, who swatted her, with a glare.

The white light died down as a silver headed figure stepped out and fox scent filled Mako's nostrils. She smirked and bit her tongue afraid of what she might say. He looked older, not much older but like he's seen much more in his days that the red head did. Mako's eyes danced along every rippled his muscles made to his face. She flipped her short hair to one side; her eyes catching on his white ears and tail.

She felt her invisible tail fluff up with excitement once again only this time she was going to control it and not let her emotions and hormones get the best of her. Her smirk grew as she watched him throw some advancing glances her way. She shook her head in amusement as he glided past her looking at the onslaught of what his body sharing counterpart had just completed.

"Hey Yoko!" Yusuke said breaking Yoko from his stare at the diced demon.

"Yusuke." He said acknowledging the young raven headed teen. "And who might these two lovely ladies be?" Yoko inquired still making intense eye contact with Mako. Kari rolled her eyes at these two.

"Hiya!" Kari yelled to get Yoko's attention away from her best friend. It's not that she doesn't want her friend to find love it's just she doesn't want her to get hurt by a buffoon like that. Kari waved a hand infront of the tall man's face. Tearing his eyes off the sandy headed girl he glanced down at the smaller girl and gave a winning smile.

"It's my pleasure." Hi eyes then danced back to Mako's as she showed her pure white fangs. But this girl was different from all the others he's fucked. This girl had a certain air about her, that he couldn't put his finger on. He shrugged to himself thinking

_This one could be much more fun than the others…_

All the while Kurama was in the back of his mind saying things to keep him away from her. Yoko just let him roll off his shoulders as he waltzed up to the lean girl.

"Hello." Mako began as he picked up her hand.

"Hello yourself." After he lightly brushed his lips across the backside of the girl's tan hand he raised his head to meet her gaze. Her eyes had defiance in them, she had seen this type before. The over confident, dominating type. Most of the time they got on her nerves. This one was no exception. His eyes then danced to her smile which confused him most, because her eyes said no while her mouth said yes. He never had to work on getting girls ever, but this one might be a chase.

His smile grew as he released her hand and white light enveloped him again. Mako sighed because she wasn't sure how much longer she could've kept that wall up. Her smiled eased as red hair shook itself free from the light. His eyes were expectant as they scanned the room but her calm eyes soothed his.

_He uhm…er… didn't… _Kurama searched for the rigt words for this situation

Mako chuckled to herself as she return the mind connection. _No, he didn't advance on me too hard..._

She smiled brightly at him as she looked behind her at the rest of the crew. She saw Kari's very agitated face in the light.

"Well are you done flirting with dog man?" Anger seeped through Kari's mouth. Mako threw her head back in a cackling fit.

"He's a fox," she pointed to a blushing Kurama. " and yes I am done. Shall we continue?"

Kari's eyes narrowed at her best friend, but then they eased up and they smiled with her mouth.

"Uh oh look like you've gotten some competition there Yusuke." Kuwabara said elbowing Yusuke in the gut. Yusuke pouted.

"Shut up Kookabura! I have a girlfriend anyways!" Yusuke punched Kuwabara on the head and dusted his hands off.

**YAY! I really hope you liked it! And I'm still working on the drawings for the girls but they'll be finished eventually. Haha**

**Ah, so school has started back and it's my senior year thank god, but I'll be very busy but I am not dropping this story no matter what…well...unless I die…I guess hahaha but that's a different story.**

**Uhm so some of you are prolly having trouble with their names and if you aren't I'm going to do this anyways because its fun**

**Kari : CAR – EEE**

**Kaminari : KA – ME- NAR- EE**

**And well I dot think you need help with Mako's… hahaha anyways.**

**Show meh some lovin dolls!**

**_Irishsoul: _thank you thank you! bows haha**

**And _hrmw _thank you very muchies for the faving!**


	9. Drive Away

Hiya

**Hiya! I'm going to get a jump on this story and muse myself just a bit with this chapter. I am proabaly going to explain the girl's and their demon powers in the next few chapters so keep your eyes open!**

**As always Enjoi!**

_**RECAP: Yusuke just got done saying "I have a girlfriend..." blahdyblahblah **_

"Right." Botan cheerily perked up at Yusuke's answer. Mako let her hiraikotsu poof into those purple clouds again.

Kari just glanced over her shoulder at this mini bicker and began walking through the well kept torture chamber.

"Do any of you think it's odd to have a torture chamber on the second floor?" Kari asked eyeing the Judas Cradle. She just winced at the thought of the immense amount of pain that demons had to endure.

"Is that what this is?" Mako inquired, touching what looked like a holy water sprinkler. She cocked her head to one side with confusion filling her deep brown eyes with every passing moment. "This looks like one of those Holy Water Spreaders the church's use."

Kurama laughed at Mako's naivety as she bounced over to a small cage lying on the dusty ground. Mako warily picked it up looking at it through the bottom.

"What's this?" She asked beginning to slip the medieval torture device on her head. Kurama's eyes grew in terror at this as he took a rushing step forward. But before Kurama could save her, her ears picked up a small tinkling sound. Not the chatters of chains but of a bell. Stopping her action she stared at the device and turned it over in her hands only to Kurama's relief. "A bell?"

Mako pawed the little bell with a single finger and heard it's beautiful sound resonate through out the hollow room.

"Yes, that device was used on women." Kurama swiped the device out of Mako's hands to keep her from a not-deserving punishment. "It was fastened around their heads and spikes and other lethal objects were stuck on the inside."

"Woah." Mako's eyes grew in awe as she listened to the redhead speak.

"Mmm…this looks like turkey baster. Only metal." Kari said fingering The Pear device. To her surprised it split in half and opened like tongs. "And it opens like forceps." Hiei rolled his eyes at this girl's stupidity.

"Wait…" Kari put a single finger to her chin while letting the torture device rest in the other palm. "What are you?" She asked the turkey baster forceps as the finger kept tapping her chin.

"Oh, I see. So this was used for-" Mako began but was interrupted by a high pitched scream and a lovely sound of iron bashing against a stone wall.

"OH MY EWWWWWWWWW!!" Kari said thrashing her hand about in front of her as if trying to get a large bug off. Hiei let out a small chuckle at the girl's insubordinate face.

"What the…" Yusuke asked whipping around to see a pink headed girl almost in a fit of tears. "What did you do Hiei?" Yusuke asked tapping his foot at the same time wiggling his eyebrows at him. This ended Hiei's tirade of a teeny bit of bliss and he return the question with a scowl.

"Baka onna."

Kari of course ignored this seeing as how she just touched The Pear which was used for corrupting people that had caused adultery, incest, sodomy or anything of the like. (see the AN for more info before you go on if you do not know what it is)

"Oh my god. I think I'm going to have to sanitize myself in a nice Clorox bathe." Kari said trembling in a shiver like state.

"What happened?" Mako asked popping her head up from the conversation Kurama and she was having.

"I cannot speak about it at the moment," Kari said clasping a hand over her mouth, "I'll most likely barf at the thought." Mako cocked her head again like a lost puppy.

"It's clean Kaminari." Kurama smiled at the shorter girl, he face eased up from it's state of shock. This made Mako's head cocked the other way in even more confusion. Kurama just laughed at the girl's face and looked back to Hiei's still stoic position.

"But I caught the aroma of blood earlier. And it must've been that creature that set off my instincts." Mako shrugged as she pointed to the dead triceratops lying in the corner.

"Yes well I have to be home for school in the morning." Kuwabara yawned like Yusuke who followed this action.

"Me too." Yusuke managed to get out through the yawn. Botan looked to the two boys in admiration at how they could be tired after that fight they just witnessed.

"Sorry, you both agreed to do this and so you will stick with it. And do not give me any more of this 'I have to go to school' excuse, because I know you two and you two will not go to school tomorrow if I let you go." Botan said chastising the two boys. The two boys groaned when she gave them this short lived speech.

Kurama started walking towards one of the three exits out of the room. He stopped at the aperture and said, "There looks to be several openings." He paused for a moment before Hiei began to speak, "It would be best if we split up."

Kurama nodded in agreement as Mako walked right past them and into the middle opening.

"Where are you going!?" Kari asked her best friend.

"Uhm, to find that shitty transvestite, duh."

"Not with out me you aren't!"

"Woah girls! Hold on just one moment." Botan stopped them and said, "It's not that we don't trust your ability to fight, or that we aren't worried about your safety," she lowered her voice to a low whisper as her eyes became slits, "…or the fact that your aunt would kill us if something bad happened to you… but I think it would be best if you were accompanied by Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, or Hiei."

"Uhuh." Mako turned around to face Botan with a blank grin upon her face.

"Right." Kari said as she kept walking past Botan into the hallway. Mako smacked Kaminari dead square in the forehead which made Kari bouce backwards and rub her head.

"Owwie, what was that for!?"

"Just go along with the grim reaper and do what she says, or we might get an earful again." Mako said her eyes falling to the ground in a sigh.

"Oh, yea." Kari said still massaging her forehead. She squinted her eyes and called out, "Kay, I get the ginger then!" This made a smile erupt from Mako's lips.

Botan fell on her head when Kari said this as did Hiei. Botan had to set things straight here.

"Ok since I don't exactly trust Yusuke or Kuwabara with either of you…" she threw a glare at the two boys who were rubbing their hands together like flies ready to bite, "Uhm Kurama take Mako and Hiei you take Karminari."

"Really, call me Kari." Said the pink headed girl with an agitated frown.

"Okay well, I'll see you on the flip side!" Botan said as she entered one of the three door frames practically dragging Kuwabara and Yusuke after her.

"Mhm, sure, flip side." Mako cracked letting sarcasm slip.

"Welp…" Kari began before Hiei leapt one time and was engulfed by the entrance. Kari just let her mouth gape open and managed to get these words out, "he doesn't give anyone warning? Does he?"

"Have fun!" Mako replied with a smile as Kurama and her stepped through the threshold, leaving Kari standing there still in awe at how she could be alone in such a place.

"Well then…SCREW YOU TOO!" as Kari trudged on into the hole where a demon had previously entered.

INSIDE THE TUNNEL (with Mako)

"Uhm, ok. Do you happen to feel a little bit…oh I dunno..woozy?" Mako questioned Kurama with her head reeling like a yo-yo.

"Yea, it's probably the elvation. Keep walking though, we're almost at the top." Kurama said his eyes still focus on the glowing doorway up ahead.

"Until that happens." Mako's voice seems so far away that Kurama turns around and sees Mako facing something. But that something was glowing a very pretty jade color. It was as if it were a ball; a shimmering, emerald super ball. Mako reaches out to touch it as Kurama thinks

_On no… not again…_

"Mako I really wouldn't tou-"

Just as he said this the green orb floated upward and then hovered back down to it's original position. This got Mako horribly excited and so she poked it once again only to have it glide to the side a tiny bit as it drifted to her feet. Kurama wasn't sure what this was, nor did his instincts like it.

"Mako, leave it alone. I don't know what it is." Kurama said watching the shadow seeping demon poke it again and again. He could only see her face light up by the glow of this unknown creature. Yet he had a knack for this mischievous demon.

"Aw." Her face seemed to faint as the light of the globe dimmed. She looked up at the fox demon and skipped up the steps to catch up with him. However something that Kurama didn't expect was that the green orb followed Mako as she bounded up the steps. This made Kurama's falter as he cocked an eyebrow. Mako spun on her heel to see it following her, and then looked back at Kurama with a rather befuddled face.

"Let's just keep walking, and see what happens." Mako says shrugging off the confusion as she wraps her fingers around Kurama's arm and tugs on it.

INSIDE THE TUNNEL (with Kari)

"Where the hell are we at?" Kari asks stepping up beside Hiei as she looks around at the pink grass and bubblegum blue trees.

"In hell." Hiei says as he stares at a pale green sky.

"Remind me to say out of hell, please." Kari says as she begins to ascend the steps to hopefully the end of this.

"What are you talking about? Your hair is the same color of the grass?!" Hiei inquires as he looks the girl up and down.

Kari doesn't even look back as she says this, "Not by choice mind you. I've tried coloring it, but it just grows back the same in a week or so." She shrugs, still walking up the yellow steps.

"Hn."

"Oh yay." Kari says referring to Hiei's diction. Hiei catches the sarcasm as he fades past her and up the stairs.

BACK IN THE TUNNEL (with Mako)

"Okay, listen here you shining lime cotton candy wad. You have got to stop following us." Mako tuned around at the end of the dark stairwell and began talking to the ball. The ball dived with glee as she spoke. Kurama watched this odd living like bundle bounce from one side to the next. His feelings were slowly changing as he began to figure out what it might be.

"Hey." Kurama said receiving Mako's undivided attention. "It might just be," he choose his words carefully, "…lonely."

Mako tilted her head to one side as she opened her mouth to speak only to shut them again as Kurama stole her limelight.

"Just keep walking." He said as he stepped into the white light that was the next room.

"Ouch, blinded by the light." Mako said as she put one foot into the radiance and poked her blonde head through.

Kurama watched her rub her eyes and the glowing green orb morph into an itty bitty puppy like animal.

"Look's like you've made a friend." Kurama grinned, kneeling on one knee to pat the animal.

Mako glances down at Kurama and tries to focus her eyes in the new light when she sees a pale green fox like creature.

"Aw. It's so adorable." Mako said picking up the itsy bitsy creature. "So you were that pesky light?" she said poking the little pup's nose.

"Zar!" It stuck it's tongue out to lick her finger.

"Aw! Wook at de wittle puppy!" Mako said as she tickled the kit's tummy. "What is it?" She turned her head towards Kurama while still keeping the little dogglefox preoccupied.

"I'm not sure to be honest. It doesn't really have much demon aura so it might just be a demon canine fox like creature." Kurama shrugged, "I don't think it's very dangerous."

Mako nodded in compliance as the puppy chased it tail on the floor. She stepped back and got a good look at the animal. It was a pale green color with bright blue eyes and it's fox like tail had a cerulean blue tip to it as did it's left ear. It had the tail of a fox while it's body was morphed between a puppy and a fox. It's paws were tiny though meaning it wasn't going to grow much more. She look at it's face as it rolled over on it's back and wiggled around trying to catch Kurama's finger. It had the ears of a fox but the muzzle of the dog.

"Well it looks like I've made lot's of friends today." Mako said with a small cackle. This made the puppy leap from where it was rolling about on the ground to a hovering position in the air on it's cobalt wings.

"Well I've never seen a puppy fox do that before." Mako whispered as she threw a glance towards Kurama.

"Maybe, it's part dragon too?" Kurama said eyeing the kit's cobalt dragon wings. This made the pup fly over to Kurama and lick him on the nose. Mako cracked up at Kurama's flabbergasted face when the puppy did this.

"Well we better not keep the others waiting." Mako plucked the puppy from the sky and scooped it up in her arms as they searched for the other thresholds.

INSIDE THE TUNNEL (with Kari)

"So where'd you come from?" Kari asked trying to make conversation as they faded in and out Kari tying desperately to keep up with him. Hiei just turned her face and slowed down to a small walk and then gave her a stare that could've said 'was-that-the-best-question-you-could-come-up-with'.

Kari just slowed her pace down to match Hiei's and just gave a smile that said 'yes-yes-I-did-just-ask-that-now-answer-it'.

"Hn." Hiei said as he picked up his speed once again.

"What!? That's all I get!? Just a 'Hn'!?" Kari screamed into thin air as she watched the demon bound up the steps ahead of her. "WELL FINE THEN!" Kari sped up running right behind him. She watched the monotonous pink blurs pass her and the every blue lines that smudged the pink as she chased after Hiei. Until the reached the end of the Willy Wonka like fairyland.

"Thank god. This nightmare has ended." Kari dropped to her knees and bowed down to the next room as Hiei rolled his eyes and snorted.

"Onna, get up."

"Uhm this onna does have a name you know." Kari retorted, rising to her feet as she dusted her knees off. "Ew sparkles." She watched the sparkles flitter down from her knees and then she turned her palms up to see they were covered in sparkles. "Oh god, I feel fairy like now."

"Hn." Hiei walks through the threshold and into a room that was much dimmer than the previous tunnel they had been in.

"Oh my." Kari clapped her hands, sparkles soon fell. She clapped again, sparkles fell once more.

_Is that really necessary?_

_Uhm, unless you want me to sprinkle you with sparkles, yes…_

"Hey!" Yusuke practically ran up to Mako and squeezed the life out of her.

"Ok…gasp Yusuke …gasp can't…gasp"

Hiei was very confused at why she attacked him for touching her but not Yusuke.

"She can't breathe Yusuke." Hiei nonchalantly spoke up.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Yusuke put the much smaller girl down on her feet only to let her fall to her knees wheezing for air a moment later.

Hiei just shrugged the whole 'biting his head off for touching her' off, after all the most powerful demon in the world couldn't be tied down.

After Kari caught her breathe she twisted so she was sitting on her butt now and looked up at everyone.

"Sorry about Yusuke, he has a large hug that he can't seem to control." Kuwabara apologized for his friend and ally.

"No kidding." Kari straightened her back and cracked it once and then slouched once more. "Mako!" She spotted her best friend and the red head walking towards the crew.

"Kari! The love of my life!" Mako squealed with a green blob flying behind her.

"Whats that?" Kari asked as Mako walked up the dragon pup flying over to Hiei and hovering in his face.

"We don't exactly know. It seems rather harmless." It licked Hiei's face as it let out another awkward sound.

"Zark!" The kit dragon seemed to be happy as it finished slobbering all over Hiei's face. Hiei did his best not the slaughter the thing by pushing it away only to have it glomp his face again with it's tongue.

"Is it a he? Or a she?" Kari asked smirking at Hiei's incessant grumbling at the dragon kit.

"It's a he." Both Kurama and Mako said simultaneously. Kari narrowed her eyes at both of them.

Kurama only smiled, "Smell." Mako laughed at her friends face when he said this.

"Yea what he said." Mako replied to Kari's questioning face.

"Aw look at the cute flying puppy…thing?!" Yusuke said as he gladly saved the kit from Hiei's death glare.

"Hn."

"Aw come on shorty! You can't resist cute things like this." Kuwabara stated as the puppy darted to and fro only to land in Kari's lap and raise it's nose upwards. It sniffed the air once or twice only to paw it's self around in circles and then plop it's body down upon the seated girl's lap.

"Awe, it's so sweet!" Kari declared as it's wings fluttered once and then folded themselves into resting position as it laid one paw over it's muzzle. It's blue eyes shut themselves and she could hear the puppy sleeping.

"It's so poofy and squishy." Kari stated patting the puppy on it's head.

"It says here that it's a Dragon but , it's not your ordinary dragon." Botan began but was interrupted by Yusuke.

"No shit. This one looks like fox." Yusuke said crossing hi s arms as Botan was looking through a leather bound book.

"Where did you-" Mako began to ask.

"Oh, I keep it in my briefcase." Botan said still; scanning the pages for information.

"And where is your-" Mako started.

"Right here, right here." Botan pointed a single finger downwards at the briefcase.

Mako started to inquire more questions about where the briefcase came from and whatnot but, decided against it since they were afterall in the demon world.

"It's very simple really, it's just a lower classed demon that was created by a dragon demon and a dog demon." Botan said slamming the book causing a huge cloud of dust to surround the members of the team.

"So it doesn't get much bigger than this right?" Kari asked.

"Depends on what the parent's powers were and what their strength contained." As Botan put the oversized bok into the rather small briefcase.

"Oh, but you said that this was a lower class demon, right?" Kari asked still watching the unchanging breathing of the pup.

"Right."

"How low are we talking?" Kari asked

"Does it really matter!?" Yusuke yawned. "And why aren't we trying to find this son of a bitch an get out of here?"

"Righto! I do believe I see an opening up ahead." Botan perks up and tries to cover Yusuke's rudeness.

**AN**

**The Pear is a device that was used in medieval times. It involves a lovely pear shaped object that is split in half causing it to be able to be opened like tongs….this device is stuck into a person's orifice (anus, vagina, mouth, what have you) and will slowly open the tongs which will slowly stretch the orifice causing internal mutilation. (owwie)**

**AW man! I am so tired haha this year is literally killing me! Like no joke. Haha oh well the next chapter will be better, promise! Haha cuz then the action comes, so stay tuned until next weekend. **

**sigh sadly no one this week really felt like commenting on my story. **

**XD **


	10. Stuck to You

**OH MY GOODNESS!!!! I IS SO SORRY! hahahaha but really, I dearly apologize, and I hope I havent lost my readers!!! Muah Muah love you all soooo much!!! Anyways I own nothing just the plot and the two characters Mako and Kari**

**... SEE YOU AT THE END!_________________________________________________**

"So…how'd you guys get wrapped up in this 'spirit detective' business?" Kaminari questioned trotting to keep up with the crew. _Damn these short legs, _she thought to her herself as she caught up.

Yusuke stretched his arms above his head and folded them behind to stare at the ceiling. "I died, killed these two and Kuwabara here volunteered his ass."

"Way to be cocky." Botan stated rolling her eyes.

"Oh, but you guys aren't dead now, correct?" Mako took one step twirled one time and hopped three, not really paying attention to their surroundings or what they were saying.

"Right, Koenma gave us our life back when we agreed to help him put some trouble to rest." Kurama stated, eyeing Mako's turns and twists.

"Mkay." Mako simply stated still dancing to her own music.

"What about you guys?" Kuwabara asked. Mako stopped her twirling and started walking. She threw a look at Kari who shrugged and lifted the tiny animal up to get a better hold of it.

"Well-" Mako started.

"This gang cornered us on our way home from a party one night and thought it would be a good idea to try and manhandle us." Kari sighed and lifted the puppy once more and finished, "However their first mistake was thinking." Her eyebrows furrowed.

"Yes well one thing lead to another and we killed three humans, and injured a good four of them." Mako nodded and finished for her friend. Kuwabara gaped at this while Kurama and Hiei's eyes widened when this entered their ears

"It's illegal for demons to kill a human though!" Kuwabara screamed practically waking the puppy up.

"Yes, we know that now." Kari gritted her teeth and tried not to char him to a fine crisp.

"Your punishment?" Yusuke asked not really caring about the fact that they had killed humans.

"Why do you think we're here, in a foreign country, with you guys?" Kari cocked an eyebrow and frowned.

"These two have killed humans too!" Kuwabara screamed once again.

"Good god Kookaburra, if you don't shut your face, I'll personally blow your mouth to the backside of your head." Kari retorted.

"That's what she said." Yusuke cocked his head and looked back at the pink headed girl, smirking. Kaminari, however, was not amused.

"Hn." Hiei crossed his arms not taking his eyes from the front

"Yeah, what he said." Kari spoke and poked her tongue out at Yusuke.

"Your files never said what kind of demons you guys were, let alone much information at all." Kuwabara said.

"And?" Kari retorted setting the puppy on the ground watching it run to Kuramas leg and circle it.

"Well? What kind are you?" Kuwabara asked getting agitated at the pink headed demon's mouth.

"Well I'm technically a water frequency demon." Kari said tugging at her crimson bow.

"Water-frequency?" Yusuke asked. Kari nodded and ran to keep up with the crew once again as her short legs were making her fall behind.

"Yes, a demon that can make sound deadly and can control water in the air and such and whatnot." She stated simply waving her hand in the air.

"So your parents, one was a frequency demon while the other was water?" Kurama asked.

"Mhm, my mom was a water demon while my father was the frequency apparition." Kari looked down at the thought of them.

"So you're not half human." Hiei stated.

"No, but she is." Kurama who was now holding the puppy followed the trail of Kari's finger which led to Mako.

"Oui." Mako said nothing more than that creating an agitated Kuwabara

"Well, you are?" Mako thought about everything she cold let out while not letting out too much. She hated giving out too much information to anyone, she liked being a mysterious kind of girl.

"I'm…" she thought about her words carefully, "I'm a half shadow demon." Kurama narrowed his eyes at her while keeping his fingers a good foot away from the puppy who was trying to nip at them. He could've sworn he smelled something else on that girl when he pulled his Rose Whip on the second monster.

"Like Hiei?" Kuwabara asked.

"Imbecile. I'm a fire demon." Hiei glared at the carrot top.

"Oh. Well, I just thought-" Kuwabara began.

"So a shadow demon does what?" Yusuke asked.

"I'm not very good at explaining my own powers," the blonde began, "how about I show you against the next apparition?" Her contemplating face turned into a genuine smile at that moment and made Kurama almost forget what he was previously thinking about. Almost. But then Kuwabara stated something rather intelligent.

"I feel another one coming. He's right up ahead."

"How do you know it's a he?" Botan inquired to the boy in blue.

Kuwabara began to laugh nervously when he said, "I don't." he then let a few giggles escape his mouth. Kurama gave the puppy to Botan when he saw the upcoming portal to the next room.

"Botan, I think you should leave." Kuwabara stated evoking a cocked eyebrow from the three girls in the room.

"And why is that Kuwabara?" Botan said flipping her blue ponytail over her right shoulder.

"Because this next demon is giving off a lot of energy, and I would hate for you to get hurt." "Kuwabara stepped closer to the blue. Kari sighed at this because although she did not know these people very well, she had good foresight.

"Well thanks Kuwabara but-"

"No. You should leave." Kurama blurted, not to interrupt but because he wasn't getting a good feeling from the looks of what was up ahead. "This does not look good."

"If you say so." She looked hesitant towards Kurama and then her eyes flicked to Yusuke and Kuwabara and the two girls.

"Don't worry." Hiei threw his crimson eyes up at the female grim reaper, "If they try anything, they won't have anything to try something with the next time."

"Okay then, I'll see you guys on the flip side." Botan smiled and sat the puppy down. Her paddle appeared with a poof and she was gone.

"Mako, I think you should leave this next one to the big boys." Yusuke said as they entered through the glowing blue portal. Mako started to reject saying that she could handle it but they were already through the door by the time she opened her mouth.

_What's the deal with not telling them about your other mix?_ Kari inquired through telepathy to her best friend.

_They'll find out eventually. _Mako retorted with a slight shrug.

_But why not tell them now. _Kari eyed the taller girl warily.

_You know I love surprises, Kari. _The blonde girl smirked at the pink head.

_But you're not getting the surprise?...Are you? _

_I believe I will and besides their facial expressions alone will be amazing, let alone what comes out of their mouth. _Mako whipped her head around to look in front and to focus on where they were going, ending the telepathic conversation. Meanwhile Kari shook her head in slight amusement at her best friend's beliefs.

"This one is mine." Yusuke stated staring the third demon right in the eye. Literally. The poor thing had one eye, like a Cyclops. Actually, it kind of looked like a Cyclops. It was big, hairy, barbaric looking with one eye.

**~TIME SKIP~ **

"Damn, that one looked stupid." Yusuke said as he held his right arm with his left.

"There were a lot of them beside the one Cyclops, which I'm surprised you handled." Kari admitted.

"But it was strong." Kuwabara finished Yusuke's thought as he plopped on the ground on his butt, lowering his head with a sigh.

"I was perfectly fine until you stepped in, Kuwabara!" Yusuke screamed at the carrot top.

"Yeah! Well your energy said different!"

"Oye. Boys, can you walk?" Mako questioned with a flip of her blonde hair.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a bit bruised in places." Kuwabara said pushing himself off the ground.

"If we can't, will you carry us?" Yusuke batted his eyes at the slender girl. A vein popped up in Kaminari's head as Mako just laughed tensely.

"I will!" Kuwabara shouted. This earned a few grumbles from Yusuke who then proceeded to punch Kuwabara in the face.

"OW!"

"That's what you get." Yusuke stuck his tongue out and straightened his back letting his arm fall to his side.

"Shall we keep going?" Kurama asked as the two humans fought amongst themselves.

"I think that is a great idea!" Mako tossed a smile his way after her statement as she hopped to a walk. Soon the whole crew was stepping up a spiral staircase in hopes of reaching the next floor. Only the staircase was very different from the interior of the castle as a whole. It was rather regal with five Corinthian columns giving the staircase support on the outside with one large Corinthian column in the center. The stairs were of white marble as were the rails. However the rails had a snake skin pattern carved in to the surface. Unlike the rest of the castle, which was extremely dark and dank, this stairwell was well lit and had a warm feeling. Well as warm as marble could get, which wasn't that warm but it was more cozy than the rest of the castle.

"How many floors are there Hiei?" Kurama asked the shorter demon with a hint of suspicion that they were headed to the final floor.

"There's only one left." The fire demon stated. The puppy was trooting beside Mako watching her with intent eyes.

"So the last two demons have to be on the next level correct?" Kari inquired only calculating how she would kill one of the demons.

"Right." The red head glanced at Mako whom was staring ahead at every oncoming step.

"It seemed like you had some unsolved issues with that woman we met on the first floor, Mako." Mako ripped her eyes from the stairs to glance up at Kurama.

"Oh." Her eyes fell from the emerald stones to the marbled floor, "Yeah, unsolved issues." Her eyebrows furrowed and her face changed from pleased to perplexed. "I think I'll get to explain as soon as we reach the next floor."

**~TIME SKIP~ **

As the group padded their feet on the next floor, the two demons, including Aryn who just smirked at their presence. The male demon must have been the so called Talenis, or so Mako reasoned. The brown eyed girl sized up her past opponent with emotionless eyes. Those orbs of chrome watched Mako eye her with pleasure as a leer appeared on her face. Her dark hair was pulled to one side of her fragile neck and was tossed over her shoulder where she could run her fingers through it without straining her arms. Her attire was a deep red almost burgundy dress that was slit up on both sides up to her thighs. Her neckline plunged deep showing plenty of cleavage. Plenty was an understatement actually. In fact the neckline wasn't really a neckline, it was more like a giant slit in the dress that dove to her belly button.

_Whore. _Mako spat to herself as her chestnut eyes flicked to this 'Lord' Talenis. He had piercing yellow eyes that felt like they were burning in their deep set sockets. They glowed with a dull roar as he noticed the young boy in green who was known as Yusuke Urameshi. The eyes with suns were attached to a pale body that would make any muscle head die for. Riplling biceps and strong legs that looked like they could cruch any opponent he was put up against; of course, Mako, being the most blindsighted one of the group stepped forward and challenged him on the spot.

"Oye, here we go again." Kari said as she fell back on hre butt and sat there just staring ahead like Mako did something idiotic. Hiei threw a hateful glance downwards at the small girl and spat out some words linked together.

"Why are you sitting down, onna?! Get up on your feet and be ready." A fire burned in his eyes at the pink headed girl.

"Make me, pint." She said as her chin jutted out and her eyes narrowed. This only made Hiei more furious so he turned his attention to the fighters at will with a 'hn'.

"_Spoiled brat_." She looked up at him after this was said and shot right back at him.

"_Bastard demon."_

"_Onna." _He had her. And he could see it in her eyes, and he liked it. Oh he smirked and she whipped her head around and away from him.

"_You know what, stop talking to me." _With her angry, he ended the conversation.

"You want to challenge me?" Talenis asked quite amused that a puny girl like her would take him on.

"Let me take her, my Lord." Aryn said as she slid off the arm of chair and on to the ground with a soft thud. She spun on her feet and just stood there like she wasn't even ready for battle.

"Kari." Mako said, not taking her eyes off her opponent.

"Yo, I got your back!" the pink headed girl said watching the 'almighty lord' as he lounged in his chair of 'doom'. She always watched the other opponent while Mako fought because they were afraid of being ambushed at one time.

"Where's your little spirit boomerang, hm?" taunted Aryn as she walked in a circle around Mako causing her to spin around in a circular motion.

"Oh, trust me. I'm not going to use it in this battle." _I think I might use my other form though. _Mako let a smirk creep across her face as she eyed her opponent warily waiting for her to get one step closer.

"Are you going to gum me to death with that ignorant puppy form of yours?" Aryn cackled as she threw her head back in pure ectasy.

"Oh I think I've grown some since you've seen my puppy form last."

"What in the hell is she talking about…puppy form?" Yusuke wondered to himself as the others were asking the same question.

"You'll see." Kari said as she was on her stomach now watching the smack talk like it was some movie.

"Aw has da wittle puppy gwown into it's nig taiwl?" The silver eyed lady taunted like a laughing child poking and prodding a snake, watching it coil into a ball.

"Look for yourself." Mako said as a burst of light came from something tied around her neck. Nobody could see, a bright blue light was blinding them until Kurama smelled something completely different than what he sensed before. They all sensed a great amount of energy coming from the source of blinding light. Aryn was completely stunned as the light dulled to a dull roar and before her stood Mako, but she has longer much more wavy styled hair. Her hair looked wild, not tame and she had dog ears.

"Woah." Yusuke said.

"Since when was she-" Kuwabara began.

"a wolf demon?" Kari questioned smiling st his face. "Forever." She then rolled over again onto her butt but this time her head was resting on her knees as she looked up at Kurama. "I'm actually surprised you didn't smll it on her earlier."

"Yeah…" Kurama thought about it but he did sense something funny about her when he let Yoko out but, then again.

"Her ears were completely fuzzy, they looked it too. They were tipped with a sliver lining and the base color was a deep navy blue. Her eyes were a light aquamarine and not a deep chestnut brown anymore. And then Kurama's eyes moved lower and her tail. It wasn't like his tail which was a decent length and not as fluffy. No. This one was long and looked plush but something told him it was lethal in more ways than one. It waved behind her and then wrapped around her body as if to hug it. But she shut those blue eyes and grinned. She had a feral look about her with the fangs and the shade darker skin tone. She was a wolf demon as well then.

"You like?" She asked as she opened her eyes on the dumbfounded Aryn. As fast as Aryn's mouth opened to say something, Mako sunk into the shadows. Her enormous tail gone with her.

"Shit." Aryn breathed. Kari on the other hand was laughing manically by this point at all of the boys faces and then at Aryn's face as she realized how deep she was in.

"Hah! You're an idiot!" Kari cackled as Aryn spun around searching for her nemesis. However as she was toying with Aryn she kept another eye on Talenis. He seemed amused by this wolf girl who he new was going to beat his minor mishap of a girlfriend. So he slipped out of his throne and began to clap like he though of the whole battle as a new game or jousting session. Kari saw this and she was on her feet in no time while her fans materialized.

________________________________________________________________

**OOOOOOOOOOOO uh oh! What's going to happen!!! **

**And there might be some of that bow chica wow ow going on the next chapter, aw what the hell, there is some definite bow chica ow ow in the next chapter but who is involved!? AHHH SUSPENSE! hahaha but I'm seriously considering falling over right here and now because my first day of college starts in two weeks and holy crap I'm scared! **

**ahhh!!! **

**anyways leave meh some lovin'!!!**

**MUAH MUAH! ;D**


	11. Shewolf

**WhOO!!! Yayyyy!!! I got a review!!! nah nah nah nah nahh!! actually I got two reviews!!!! ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! but they were from the same person but still! I'm glad my story can appeal to one person! yay!**

**I do not own anything except my characters which would be Mako and Kari and Talenis and Aryn but anywhoo on with ze story! Hope you like!**

**I'm not going to give a warning in this chapter for the mild sexual situation becaue I don't describe much but there is some slight gore and whatnot so, ;P**

______________________________________________________________________________________

"Bravo, my dear." He walked into the center of room, his feet were bare but you could hear his claws as they tapped the marble floor.

"Now please, take a seat and let me handle this little monster." He chided as Aryn made an offended face.

"Wha…I thought we decided that this would be my fight, My Lord."

"Yes well you can your pick of the others, Urameshi and this one are mine." He said as two tongues poked from his pinked lips. Mako watched as he stepped forward into the fighting session and she sized him up before she crept from the shadows. He looked perfectly normal, perfect skin, and perfect blonde hair. Except for his eyes and his tongue, oh and his claws. Those were a bit out of the ordinary.

"Well, _My Lord_," Mako sarcastically spat out before sauntering from the shadows, "You have my attention." Mako bowed as her navy blue tail swished once to the other side of her body. She stayed that way, as still as a rock, in the bowing position. She wasn't sure what he wanted with her but whatever it was, it couldn't be more than any other man wanted.

"I have an offer for you." The tick of his claws against the marble floor became louder as he approached.

"Don't take it!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Hiei." Kurama said as he stood stick straight his eyes narrowed watching the lord move closer.

"Easy Kurama, I don't know this girl very well, but she knows what she's doing." Hiei said as he looked for Kari, who was no where to be seen. His eyebrows knotted together as he looked around for her pink hair. He spotted her, but she was across the room standing behind the unknowing Aryn. Her fans weren't in her hands and she wasn't in her fighting stance. Just standing there with her arms crossed, like Genkai would before she scolded.

"How would you like to live here in my castle with me as my right hand girl." He said as he still inched closer to the wolf demon. Mako rose from her bowed position and nodded her head once while shutting her eyes showing her approval. Meanwhile Aryn stood stick straight over at the throne, a rigid most dreadful look on her face.

"It would be an honor." Mako said almost convincingly as she took a step closer to Talenis.

"And during this time frame we spend together," A double tipped tongue stuck out of his mouth and traced the outside of his lips as he finished, "I could please you-" Mako cocked her head to one side as the two demons became rather close in proximity. She took advantage of this time to stick her tail between his legs and stroke the inside of his thighs as his breath hitched in his throat. She rounded his body as her eyes became half lidded.

"And?" She added, her voice, something different than before was mixed in. Lust? Kurama was perplexed at first and bit jealous but then he began to see what and how it was happening.

"And you could please me." He finished as his labored breathing occurred to have sped up a decent amount.

By this time Mako was behind him her arms encircled his waist, she leaned her head against his strong muscular back and her breast were automatically pressed into his back as she arched hers, pulling her shoulders behind.

"What the fuck?" Yusuke said, as he watched the ongoing actions. Hiei snorted at the behavior his eyes flickering between Mako to Kari. But he was keeping an extra close watch on Kari just incase something went wrong.

Mako's bushy tail slowy removed itself from it's pleasing touches and then her hands began to wander places they shouldn't. Well at least where any good girl's shouldn't. The Almighty Lord's knees would've melted right then and there; however that's when she stood on her tip toes and whispered into his ears, over his back, and then the next thing was the sound of flesh ripping. Mako leapt backwards, a smirk gracing her face as she landed a good 6 yards away from the demon. Kurama's eyes first spun to the blood on her hands as she licked the dripping liquid from every finger before leering at her opponent.

"Holy…god, remind me to never let her near my crotch." Yusuke muttered as he gazed in terror at the 'improved' Talenis. Hiei smirked at this girl's guts and gall as she stalked him like a mad animal on the prowl for meat.

"What is it? Wolf got your penis?" The girl cackled as he lunged towards her, catching her foot he yanked her downward pinning her underneath him.

"You will pay." He spat in her face his yellow eyes flaming with rage.

"Sorry. I don't pay for anything. " she said as she slipped through his grasp and into the floor beneath him. She appeared, not a millisecond after, above him from the ceiling attacking him with freshly sharpened claws. He whipped around after the claws slashed through his back and grabbed her leg, his fingernails shredding her calf into pieces. She howled in pain as she hobbled away. He running after her clutched her from behind and tore her a new one directly across her back with his claws. It was claws against claws as they were both up in the air for each others lives. Her tail wrapped around her injured calf as he took a lunge and sped at her again tackling her to the ground once more before he realized what her tail was doing.

"Oh, now I understand what this tail is for." He smirked, overpowering her arms, he pushed her face down on the ground. Kurama could only watch, he wanted to help her but to be fair he had to stay put. If it made any consolation, he wanted to tear the guy apart but it wouldn't help matters so he stood there and gazed.

"Shouldn't we-" Yusuke asked.

"No." Hiei stated. "The brat will pounce any moment that it's necessary." Hiei eyed the smaller girl from across the room, watching her best friend get beaten and battered.

"Get off me!" Mako shrieked as she arched her back to push him off her.

"You want on top?" Talenis smirked down at his small opponent as he whispered in her ear. "Nah, I like being the dominator. But since you took something of mine, how about I give you the same pleasure."

Her eyes widened in horror as she felt his rough hands clutch the base of her tail. Waves of pleasure rushed through her as his hands tightened around the tail but at the same time she was in dire was going to cleave her tail off and normal demons know that you do not go anywhere near a tail of a demon unless you are asking to be put on a death list. _Not if I can help it. _With that thought she wriggled free of his barbaric grasp and kicked upward; her whole body putting strength into the kick causing the larger demon to go flying into the ceiling.

"You asked for it, for your information." And from her spot on the ground a giant blue wolf whirled out of the shadows. It stood beside Mako and watched the demon fall from the ceiling and land on the ground. It breathed a ragged breath; one that would only belong to a killer when they plunged their dagger deep into a nameless body and became aroused at the sight of blood. With the snap of tan fingers, the wolf took off from it's spot instantaneously. The wolf attacked Talenis, tearing through skin with it's fangs and shredding muscles with a swipe of it's claws, leaving him nothing but a tattered mass of bloody sticky goo.

"His engery…"Kuwabara began, "It's…It's gone." The orange head was completely stupefied as was the rest of the crew except for Kari. The giant blue wolf crept it's way around Mako causing her to scratch it's head and it poke it's tongue out in a pleased manner as it sat on it's hind legs. It's shoulders came to her breast line while it's fangs were a good couple of inches past a measuring stick's (a 12 inch one).

"Woah. Check that out." A dumbfounded Yusuke stated, "That's gnarly looking. It looks kind of scary."

And it did. The eyes were circled in a thick patch of black fur while the eyes were a vivid bright blue tone that glowed with an intensity of a fire demon's power. Strange black fumes poured from it's paws and it's tail creating tiny nimbus' around each foot and the tip of the tail; however the tail had patches of fur missing and it's body looked scarred and torn.

"That dog is busted." Kuwabara mentioned, basically to himself but none the less spoke. As he said this the wolf crept back into it's hole in the wall or a shade of shadow created by conjoining walls. Kurama noticed her leg was not healed to it's full extent nor was her shredded back.

She limped over to Lord Talenis' former throne where Aryn still stood speechless. "So your lord," Mako began as she sat on the footing of the throne, "He's not so lord like now is he?"

Aryn realized that Mako was talking to her but she could only sputter various words out.

"Would you like to come with us and hand that neckline over?" Kari asked, a feral grin plastered to her face.

"Neckline?" Aryn managed out as a single hand flew to her neck. She looked towards Kari in horror as she shook her head from side to side.

"Oops!" Kari giggled, "My bad. I meant necklace!" Kari couldn't help but laugh at the face of the woman standing before her. Meanwhile Mako was grimacing as she touched her calf; a charge of fire would shoot through her spine every time she would move. The boys walked over to the demon known as Aryn and arrested her and Kurama unlatched the necklace from her neck and put it in his pocket.

"I think you have some explaining to do." The puppy that was bouncing around the room earlier was now crawling up the injured girl and whimpered as it watched her try and mend her broken skin. Kurama walked over to her as he said this a sad smile gracing his face as he knelt down on her level. She let out a chuckle but just that. Nothing more.

"You're not healing anymore." He noted to her before she hung her head and sighed.

"No. I can only heal small scratches and stop the bleeding-" She frowned as she look at her leg, her back still throbbing, "I can't make the pain go away or heal major wounds."

"Well, you fought wonderfully." He said as he gently touched her injured limb; she held back a whimper as she jerked a bit.

"Sorry." He muttered as he sized up her injuries, "Can you walk?" He added those green depths questioned her.

She thought for a second before answering, "Yes. I'm fine." She pushed herself off the foot pedestal of the throne with little trouble and stood on her good leg holding the bloodied leg up out of harm. She watched Kari walk over to her and said, "Well, for a minute there I thought you were going to take him right then and there on the floor." Mako let out a laugh as did Kari until Mako winced in Pain as her back wound opened more leaving tender flesh open.

"Hey guys, I think we need to get her somewhere that knows how to treat this stuff because she's in pain." Kari turned around away from Mako.

"I'm fine." Mako spat as she began limping across the floor, every wound opening more every second.

"Your face says otherwise, "Kari scolded like a mother, "And you are not walking out of here in that condition."

"And why is that?" Mako stopped and cocked a blonde eyebrow at her pink headed friend, her friend's orange eyes burning within their sockets.

"Because you're in pain," Mako stated with her chin jutted out and her arms crossed. "And besides Genkai would slaughter me in the strangest way possible if she found out you walked home in that condition."

"Well fine. But how am I getting out of here?" Mako asked with a devious smile and slits for eyes. Kari put a single finger to her face in thought as her eyes shut.

"Well, somebody can carry you out…" Kari began opening her eyes and staring at Mako's blue eyes, "or we can throw you out a window and you can just wait until we reach the bottom floor." Amusement danced in her eyes as her friend laid out the options.

"Well I'll just take-"

"We can just use portal in here can't we?" Yusuke asked to no one in particular. Kurama shook his head in response.

"No. We need Botan." Kurama stated.

"Well we can just walk down to the bottom floor and get out," Kari said as she picked up the fluffy puupy and danced in a circle with it as she continued, "come on, you guys have legs! Don't be lazy!" She said as she tossed the puppy up in the air and watched as it's wings unfolded.

"Yes, but she does not." Hiei's eyebrows furrowed as he watched this young girl.

"I see two legs." Kari said forgetting the now frisky puppy and turning her attention to the fire demon. "Do you have a sight problem?" She asked getting extremely close to his face causing him to back away just a tad.

He snorted a bit and turned his back to the pink one and walked away. As her voice haunted him yet again.

"Grandma always said, 'Never turn your back on the enemy because that's when they'll get cha!'" The pink headed girl said as she rocked back and forth on her tip toes with her hands clasped behind her back. Hiei could only throw a glare over his shoulder and uncontrollably blurt something harsh out. You know, like he does.

"The only reason she told you that, is because you're an amateur. An amateur should never turn their back on anybody let alone a tree or wall." He said as the fire in his eyes burned more but this only caused the orange orbs to brighten as she laughed out.

"Actually my grandmother never said that." The rocking ceased as she thought to herself _I got that from the Lion King 2 movie…great movie actually…_but then finished by saying, "but if you think I'm such a rookie," those embers began to burn as more was being fed to the fire. "Then maybe you should just fight me and see for yourself." Her arms linked in front of her and that smirk was pleaded for him to take her…on…take her on. ( lol sorry I couldn't help it )

"Not here." Hiei stated as placed one foot out and began walking away from her. Kari rebounded extremely fast and just shrugged those tiny shoulders and turned her attention back to the poor forgotten puppy.

"Okay. You are moving extremely slow Mako." Kuwabara pointed out but Mako was at least moving, or at least that's what she thought.

"I know." She sighed, her injured leg shaking and her body trembling all together.

"Why don't you just let us carry you?" Yusuke questioned, he was actually being serious this time though; she could see the concern in his eyes. She moaned and finally swallowed her pride her tail plopping down on the ground a bit, and let an exasperated sigh out as Kurama scooped her off her feet, or I guess I should say foot. Although it made her back scream in agony as the inside of his arms laid against it.

"Owwie!" Mako shrieked causing every one to jump and only frightening the puppy. The puppy whimpered and melpt into Kari's arms as they headed out and down the staircase. She noted that when it got scared it's tail hid it's face and it wouldn't come out of it's little cocoon for a while.

"Sorry, but I'd rather not carry you like trash." Kurama said referring to the over the shoulder technique.

"It's okay." Mako said. "I shouldn't have ran away like that and let him lash out at my spine." She shrugged only to wince and bite her bottom lip as pain shot through her body.

"I think I can help, but you need to lie down as soon as we get back." Mako nodded as he gave instructions, listening like a child would to it's mother. Her ears twitched as one lay flat on her head and the other one was propped up

**~~~ TIME SKIP WARPY THING~~~**

A shrill howl reverberated through the façade as a debilitated Mako lay on her stomach, clawing at the bed, as a shaken Kari sat on top her bottom half to hold her still.

"Mako, listen," Kari began while sitting on top of the backside of her knees. Her legs wrapped around Mako's calves while her butt sat on top of the tail, "He's trying to help you," Kari bumped up a little when Mako's tail rose in a fight only to give up and just lay there. "So just shut up and take it like a man!" Kari quarreled out having issues locking her foot around the wolf demon's right ankle.

"I know, but it hurts so bad." Mako said and Kari let out a chortle watching Kurama take a seed and put it in his hand

"Uhm excuse me, but there is no need for gardening at the moment." Kari began, she still in her demon form. Mako mumbled something into the pillow smooshed against her face.

_Shut up and hold her down, brat._

_You know, if you weren't my grandmother, I'd disown you._

_You lack experience still_

_Maybe you lack experience, Genkai._

The fading pink head glided into Mako's room, ending her conversation with her aggressive granddaughter.

"Hey there Grandma!" Yusuke happily spoke raising hand in the air, "I didn't know you were actually a grandma!" He said, hands now behind his back as he stepped closer to her.

"Who's da baby daddy?" He asked as he leaned down in whispering length of her ear. But yet again, Yusuke underestimated the face of Genkai because she showed no emotion.

"Nothing that concerns you, pile of worthless bones." She simply walked over to the bed side and stood beside Mako's had which was still delved into the fluffy white pillow. Genkai cleared her throat, obviously trying to get Mako's attention; however the only thing Genkai earned was a burble straight into the fabric of the pillow.

"Look at me when I speak to you." Genkai stated her dimmed eyes boring into the wall, uninterested in the matters of what was happening around her. The blonde lifted her head from her haven and brushed the wavy blonde locks from her eyes.

"That girl you arrested earlier is telling Koenma that you unleashed 'The Beast'." Genkai's voice didn't fluctuate and never wavered when she said this, causing Mako to feel uneasy.

"Yes. That is true." Mako said her cyan blues with horror seeping into them at every second. Genkai could only stare at her watching her eyes fill with terror as she began forming words with her mouth, only to be shut up by Genkai who walked away and out of the room. Mako groaned because she knew very well what Genkai was talking about as did Kari who could only sit on top of Mako and listen as her grandmother could've unleashed fury without restraint on her; but she didn't. Kari cocked her head to the side as she watched her grandmother leave the room.

_Good. _

_What? _Mako connected with Genkai as she spoke.

_Don't make me say it again. You know I hate these moments but I'm glad to see the animal didn't harm you as it has others._

And with that Genkai ended the conversation completely, burying out of her brain as she left the building. Mako smiled into the pillow did a mental fist pump, because it was a unnatural oddity to impress Genkai.

"What's this so called 'Beast' about?" Yusuke asked with a twisted expression as his eyes locked with Kurama's. The mumbling into the pillow started up once more as the blonde began to explain the beast to Yusuke; but of course no one could understand a single word because, well, the pillow was a mouth hog quite frankly. So Kari brought down a raised arm and landed a smack to Mako's butt that let off a satisfying 'smack'.

"Idiot. They can't understand you when you speak the pillow." Kari said as Mako bounced a little at her throbbing ass. Some more mumbling could be heard from the pillow as her hands clutched the sides and buried her face deeper in.

"I think what Ms. Wentz is trying to say is the large canine you saw back at the castle." Watching the seed grow in his hands the fox demon finished, "That is the beast that Genkai was referring to earlier, it can be called upon but only if you are a wolf demon or have wolf demon blood in you, or at least I think that's correct." Mako solemnly nodded into the pillow which felt so good as she began to fall asleep.

Yusuke's mouth dropped open in an 'o' shape while Kuwabara was trying his best to keep up.

"So that giant blue fur ball…" The curly orange stated thinking out loud.

"Wolf." Kari corrected him still seated on Mako's knees.

"It didn't look very pretty." Kuwabara was thinking out loud once again only his finger lifted to scratch his forehead.

"Yeah, it looked kind of mangled." Yusuke said as he ran a hand through his hair.

Kurama slowly turned his front to the sleeping Mako as he walked towards her leg and nodded to Kari signifying to hold her still. He placed the now flowering plant inside the largest of the openings in her leg. Blood poured from the slash mark as Mako awoke, very aware of what was happening. Her back stiffened her tail swung about under Kari and she screeched. Her back arched making Kurama step away from what he was doing and let the plant do the damage on it's own. Hiei perched himself on the windowsill watching the writhing girl in front of him. Kari could only sit and hush her friend in hopes that the pain would go away.

"Oh my god! It's like literal inferno smoldering inside of my leg!" Mako managed to get those words out before crashing her face into the pillows once again only to heave breaths like they were her last. Kurama never once moved a muscle towards the girl; instead he opted for a chair to just sit and wait for the pain to die down. He watched as Yusuke and Kuwabara left the room and shut the door behind them letting his green orbs fall to the floor.

Mako stopped wriggling several minutes after making a vexed Kari question.

___________________________________________________________________

**Oh No! Could sweet death be awaiting her next chapter!? Or maybe she just had a brain fart and totally zoned for a minute. I mean, I do that... alot actually. Rofl, but for your information I attempted a switch leg leap the other day and failed miserably. I've executed them perfectly before but this one haha not so much and i fell on the floor and hurt my knee!! owwie! **

**Other than that, I cannot wait to go to college and get out of this stinking house! My mom and dad were fussing at me the other day over something that I could not help at all! Goodness... haha well anyways I hope you liked this entry, I swear I read through this one four times and made changes and clarified things until my clarifier was all out! haha so I really really really hope you loved this one. Oh! and for those of you that read, there might be some mild bow chica wow ow going on in the next chapter, but this time for real it's between one of the boys and one of the girls hahaha not one of those moments where it's like FAKE OUT! YOU'VE BEEN PUNKED!**

**I love that show so much sometimes that I hate it. (Punk'd) but oh well, shrugs.**

**_Lyss92 _: Thank you so much for faving! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**_Angel of Randomosity (Sp_?): Lo siento! I suck at spelling! but thank you thank you thank you (things always come better in threes), I don't like writing dark stories or sticky romance stories without any kind of humor in them. I dont know, I like writing humorous fics. Although I'm very sad this last entry was dry of humor but they'll be some in the next fo sho!**

**Leave meh some lovin kiddos! Muah Muah! BUHBYE!**


	12. Nice Guys Finish Last

**HEY! arent you excited that I update the next day!? I am. hahaha It surprisees me what all you can do while school isn't in session.**

**I own nothing except Mako and Kari! YEH BOI! hahaha **

**I would just like to say that this chapter has some questionable stuff between two characters...well okay...several characters rofl! I will throw a warning in there before coming it so those of you with virgin minds like me, teeheehee, won't claw your eye balls out! ENJOi!**

**___________________________________**

"Mako…Has it stopped?" Timidly the pink head patted her friend on the butt.

"It's died down yeh, but not stopped completely." Mako said raising her head from the pillow looking to the side at Kurama with tear stained eyes. It hurt him to see her like this and he's only known her for a day maybe. It was like watching his own mother go through this pain.

"Come on." Hiei hopped off his perch and landed with a light thump, tugging Kari off her friend.

"Wha-Why?" Kari said yanking her arm away from Hiei's grasp, "I'm her best friend. I need to be here." Kari retorted to his irritated face, orange eyes testing red flames.

"Go Kari." Mako stated raising her face from the plush fabric, pulling strands of blonde hair from her face. "You're hungry." Mako forced down the pain with a smile to the side, her cyan eyes turning as far as her eye lids would allow.

"B-b-but-" Her mouth agape, she began.

_She'll be fine. Now don't make me carry you out._

_Shut up! And get out of my head! I'm not leaving her in this condition!_

_Fine. Have it your way._

Hiei ended the telepathic connection and yanked her up by her waist and tossed her over his back. Kari was absolutely stunned at what just happened, so astounded that she didn't even begin to kick until they were half way down the hallway.

"Oh my god. What did you put in my leg?" Mako asked, her face no longer smooshed into the pillow but sideways laid on the pillow; her eyes clamped shut.

"It'll heal the wounds faster." The red head rose from his seat as he remembered that he did not want blood drying to fabric. And if he didn't remove her shirt (no pun intended) now then it would hurt ten times worse.

"Stop right there." Mako said, never opening her eyes. Kurama did stop and threw a glance at her and began to explain why he was advancing towards her. "I know what you are going to do; and I'd rather do it myself." Her sea blue eyes opened on the fox demon as he backed up and opened the door. She didn't mean for him to leave though.

"Don't leave." Mako insisted isolating the weight of her upper half on her elbows as she propped herself up. She then blushed furiously as she stated, "I need help. Some of the blood has already dried and…" she hung on to her words because she knew it was disgusting in every way to be picking pieces of shirt out of fresh wounds but still.

"It's fine," Kurama re-entered the room once again with a smile that could kill. Mako swung her injured leg off the bed first and then pushed herself up off the bed with her arms, pain shooting through her back like a bullet. After the pain she sat on the side of the bed and twisted to where her left leg was bent at the knee and was laid on the bed in an Indian style where her right leg was hanging off the bed. Her tail pushed it's way over the sheets and laid on the bed. Kurama sat on the side of the bed behind her as she removed her shirt, small moans and groans the whole way. She sighed as she finally got it off and threw it too the side. Her bra fell off seeing as how Talenis' slash did away with the clasp.

"Wonderful." Mako said as her black bra was now discarded to the side just laying there beside her shirt. Her arms then moved to her chest not really wanting the boy behind her to see anything. He only laughed at this action.

"I didn't see anything." He assured with a simple smile, not that she could see or anything but just saying. "Now can you relax your back and slump forward?" She nodded as her scapulas were pulled forward and her spine became more pronounced.

He rubbed something on her back that made the flames within her back feel like they were being doused with ice. She moaned as this was padded on which made Kurama raise a questioning eyebrow. But before he say anything a shrill shriek was heard outside that made Mako jump and then howl in pain.

"LET ME GO!" Kari screeched at the three eyed demon as he held onto her arm throwing her onto the couch which was in the den.

"No." He said as he released her and left to go stand watch in front of the hallway. This infuriated Kari to the point of getting up and trying to get past him again only to be dropped on the ground like a baby (not that I normally drop babies, but you know, on her butt lol)

Her mouth hung open as her eyebrows furrowed; and Hiei, well he was loving every second of it.

"You know what?" Kari said as she got up dusting her butt off. "You really piss me off!" She said as she lunged at him only to be caught in the stomach and the next second pinned up against the wall.

"Not here." He said as his face inched closer by the second. His red eyes danced with amusement as hers held a lack of expression. They stared at each other for quite a while, faces merely inches apart. Until Kari's eyes lit up with complete fury as he moved away from her. Hiei didn't expect her to say much more but like Kari she surprised people.

"I think you're afraid to fight me." She said as she began to figure the fire demon out. Hiei looked to the corner of his eye but kept walking.

"That's why you keep saying 'Not here'." She said, mocking his tone rather girly. This made him stop and only cackle in response. Never turning his back he simply said, "Outside." Causing Kari's face to falter and her mind did a flip as she followed him outside.

As soon as they were outside he disappeared. Her pink ponytail whipped from side to side as her orange globes searched for him. They were directly in the middle of the forest but still, amongst the trees it was extremely difficult to find a human looking demon. Her fans materialized to her sides as she spun around and waited for him to attack her.

_Shit. I can't find him. _Her orange globes lost their glow as they skittered from tree to tree.

_You think too loud. _

Her eyes widened as he connected with her mentally. She could've smacked herself several times for ever thinking anything.

_Look close. _The fire demon jeered at her.

Her body did a 180 as her weapons fanned out and she bent her knees.

_Only an amateur could be as quick as you but couldn't keep up with another as fast as me_

He smugly spoke in the back of her mind as he watched her expression changed to that of a mad man. He was liking this game.

_Over here_

She spun on her heels spiraling around still in the same spot where he left her at.

_Stop toying with me you bastard. _She mentally retorted, she whipped around once more only to come face to face with red eyes.

"Boo." Hiei said with crossed arms behind his back; his face devoid of all emotion. He watched her face morph from fuming to petrified. They were face to face and she fell backwards on her butt with a thud as a breath left her mouth in a short scream.

"Oh my god." She said letting a held in breath go slowly. "Don't do that." She said as she laid back on the ground her ponytail falling over her shoulder as she did so. Her hands flying to her face, rubbing her eyes. "Ever." She said as she pried her hands away from her face.

"You need more training." He said as he walked back up the stairs to the front door. His cape flowing behind him.

"Okay, I'm really very tired of people telling me that." She pouted rising back up, dusting her butt off for the second time that day.

As the word 'that' left her tongue she felt a cold blade pressed against her throat causing her blood to run cold. Her discarded fans once again materialized in her hands as she thought about the options. Eyes ran to where Hiei was in the according minutes before so she wagered with herself that he'd do something like follow the blade through with it's true intentions or whether he'd let her go. But then again she didn't think much before she moved did she? His mouth must have been pretty damn close to her ear because she heard him exhale and with that she ducked from under the blade and kicked his feet from underneath him.

He caught himself but as soon as his hands hit the ground he was gone. This caused a mental groan to run through her mind as she stood from her position and heard his feet behind her. She spun on one foot and her body lurched forward her arm following with a pink fan. A shard of energy hit Hiei as he stumbled once which let her in on where he was. Lustrous orange eyes fell upon the black clad body as she folded her fans and brought them in front of her body crossing at the same time, releasing an acute pink wave which shook the trees in line with the angle.

_Take that! _

One foot left the ground as she rushed over to his body, but as her and her wave caught up only his cloak was left.

"Seriously?!" She screamed in fury as she spun around and listened for another sign.

_Too bad._

"Get out of my head." She spoke aloud her eyes burning with unraveled rage. "I can't focus."

_My point. _

She growled in defense as she ran to the other side of the clearing, she was extremely fast; it was too bad her eyes weren't though. She stood stick straight as she heard something flying at her from above. It landed directly in front of her and it was Hiei's katana. But after her brain had established what fell, hands grabbed her elbows from behind. Fingertips dug into the insides of her elbows as she screamed in pain and reeled forward as she felt a knee hit the backside of the her jean clad knees. She dropped her fans on the ground as the fingertips constricted her blood vessels causing them to pop.

"Agree with me." A husky voice said behind her now defenseless frame, "You need training."

"I can't speak with your fingers burrowing into my joints like that." She seethed as she realized she was now being held up by her attacker. Feeling his hot breath run down her neck brought her brain to a complete halt. She could hear his inhales and exhales as his eyes scanned the back of her head for something. She jerked once. And then again. Only to hear a certain raven headed demon snicker into her ear after her muscles tensed. And then she just gave up, which extremely surprised Hiei. Her muscles relaxed, she sighed and her body went limp.

"Fine." She exhaled as her ponytail flopped over her shoulder; her head was staring at the ground when he let go of her elbows, stepping back just a bit.

_To think, I found a person that matched my ability _Hiei said to himself only to snort at the fact. How could he have been so naïve and ignorant. Just as this was thought, the pink headed girl in front of him spun around on her heels and sent a huge pink energy ball flying at him. The energy ball was propelled by her hand which flew through the air, releasing it mid throw and catching Hiei off guard. Hiei was hit in the stomach as he flew backward into a tree.

_Hm, well I don't know if I'd say 'matched' or not, but your ascending to my level. Slowly but surely. _Kari smirked as she shut the telepathic connection down with Hiei as her ginger eyes burned and glowed, thick lashes beating in time with the sound of his heart as she stalked toward his lying figure. He didn't move from his spot, but then again she didn't expect him to.

"You see," she began as she knelt by his form examining his stomach which hadn't hurt him at all just his clothes, "that's my mind blowing attack that paralyzes anyone whom just so happens to get in the way." Her eyes darted to his face and then back down to his stomach. "It doesn't do much damage to the opponent, unless you're hit at a close range; in which case, it feels like somebody just punched you severely hard." She stood from her position and sat down a good several feet away from the fire demon on her butt; lowering her head as a breath escaped her lungs.

"Now you were saying something about training, and needing more, or something or other?" She said as she allowed the attack to lessen, letting Hiei gain more actions to his body.

"You're a manipulating brat." He spat as he got up and threw his mangled shirt off and onto the ground.

"And you're a short bastard." She said lying back onto the grass.

"You need confrontational training." He spat only for her to sit up and lean forward pointing at him with a clean finger.

"And you need people skills, my little social butterfly." She winked as he stormed up the stairs and back into the house, his pride more bruised than anything. Kari just let out an exasperated sigh and fell backwards onto the grass again, shutting her eyes in the process.

Kari's ears picked up a noise from inside the house as she debated on whether or not she should get up or just lie there.

"May I ask what that liquid is I feel running down my back." Mako said as she was still slumped over with her arms covering herself.

"That would be blood." Kurama said as he used a towel to wipe away the excess fluids leaking from her wounds. "Your body is ridding itself of infectious fluids and with those fluids comes blood," He began watching her ears as they folded back onto her head. "In which case you might want to lie down."

She turned her head slightly and cocked an eyebrow at him, her ears perking up to the front, "Really?", Kurama didn't catch the undertone in her voice as he instructed her to lie down on her stomach so she wouldn't faint on him." Her ears then flopped to the side of her head as she rolled over, keeping one arm over her breasts making sure that he didn't see anything.

"Your leg is healing rather nicely by the way." The fox demon stated as she rolled over onto her tummy, her eyes locked with his. Her eyes then fell to the bed beneath her as she smiled, presenting her snow white fangs. Green eyes wandered to her back which was ceasing to ooze anymore and then suturing itself up.

"As is your back." He stated with wide eyes, showing an expression of shock. He was still watching her back stitch up, only to leave white scar laid across her back.

"It's the immunities in my blood." She said, slightly shrugging, "They don't heal a damned cold but they heal cuts and bruises super quickly." She flipped her tail once, causing the tip to flip the sheets up and over her feet. She growled as she kicked them off, not meaning to do that. Kurama's eyes flicked back to hers as she growled in frustration her blue ears lying back, flat, against on her head.

"Thank you though." Her eyes tossed back up to the green orbs. She sat up on her elbows, not bothering to cover herself as his eyes were locked on to hers. She then rolled over so her back was facing him and got up on the opposite side of the bed as he was on. She covered her body as she sauntered around to the other side and bounced up and down slightly, checking her muscles out, "They're a little sore but other than that, your patch up job worked." She winked one blue eye at him as he nodded and politely thanked her. Feeling something well up inside her she walked over to where he was seated and sat down beside him; her arms still crossed as one navy ear went to a relaxed state as it flopped over in on itself.

"I'm sorry if Yoko did anything earlier to bother you." Kurama began, his hands rubbing his knees and back up to his lowers thighs, not making eye contact with the wolf demon.

"He didn't, so there's no need for an apology." She smiled at him, his eyes meeting hers. "May I talk to him for a second?" His eyes shut and then re-opened as his sweet smile appeared again. The fox demon appeared in the place of her red headed friend as those sly eyes slicked over her body noting that she was completely bare from the hips up.

"Pleasure to meet you again." His voice poured from his mouth as she smiled back at him. She could read him like a book and she was going to play him like a fiddle if he let her have the chance. This demon was extremely hot, so hot that it was disgusting. She let a grin pull across her face as she looked him over. Her large blue eyes stared at him under thick lashes as he stood up and pushed her back on the bed quickly thinking to himself.

_**WARNIN'! ALL OF YOU WHO HAS THEM THERE PURE MINDS DO NOT READ NO MO' UNTIL YOU'INS GET TO THE NEXT BOLD PART! **_

_This one might not be as hard to get as I expected._

He crawled on top of her, his white tail swooping down to catch hers. A fire roared inside of her as his hands graced upwards towards the only thing covering her at the moment. But he didn't even have to pry her arms off her body as they snaked themselves around his neck to the back of his head, tangling in his soft white locks. Her ears were extremely fluffy showing a sign that she was turned on. Before he had time to react she locked her legs around his waist and used her weight to push him over; thus putting her on top. She only stared down at him in mock amusement as her arms quickly fled to her breast once again. His face morphed from one of stunned to a smirk. The wolf demon then proceeded to slide off of him, sliding her core over his arousal and then sliding off the bed to pull a drawer open. He watched her in amusement as she slid a shirt on and turned around with a smirk.

"I'm not that easy, and you know that." She said placing one hand on her hip as her smile disappeared. This only made his smirk grow as he propped himself up on his elbows, never bothering to cover the arousal up.

"Do I?" Silver eyes darting from side to side as his eyes danced along her body.

"I could've easily had you down on the ground, begging for mercy, just now." Her tail swishing violently from right to left as she spoke. His calm façade wearing on her nerves and body.

"Yes. You could've." He agreed his eyes shutting as he watched her face, which never faltered. "But if you gave me the chance, I could've had you in the same situation." Her eyes narrowed on the fox demon as he stood there a good foot and half above her, hovering like some mighty king. Something irked him though about this girl. Because he knew what she had said earlier was more than true, he was extremely engrossed in her and he had no clue why. It might've been the pheromones that he wolf demonic self was exuding and then again it might've been her rebellious personality. A voice knocked him out of his thoughts as she began speaking; a smile now gracing her delicate face.

"Look, you irritate me, Yoko." She began, her eyes unwinding themselves to stare at him with cobalt eyes. "I've met men like you before," His arms crossed as his grin grew allowing his fangs to poke out of his cheeks, yet she finished, "I've dealt with them as well." She turned her side to him walking to the back board of the bed.

It took everything in him to not take her right there against the wall, their bodies plastered up against one another, her-

**_WHOOO! YOU MADE IT! GOOD FOR YOU! YOU MAY READ THE REST NOW!!!_**

"Don't make me deal with you, the same way I've dealt with others, please." A navy tail lashed back and forth as she knew that she now had him on leash and that leash was tied directly around her finger. He nodded as he inched closer but a fingertip pressed into his chest stopped him as she looked up at him and said, "Kurama, please." She batted those large blue eyes and instantly Kurama appeared a blush across his face.

"Sorry, I had to tell him some stuff." She said as she rubbed her face with tan hands.

"I heard." Kurama stated his blush dying as he waited for her eyes to lock with his.

They were an arm's length apart as she closed the gap between them and on her tip toes leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks again." She said before she waltzed out of the room her blue ears pricked up as her tail flowed behind her.

**______________**

**oOoOoOoOOOOOOOO! uh oh sounds like somebody is goin' to be breaking some foxies from suckin' them there eggs! **

**(Translation: Looks like Mako will be bringing Yoko's little sex games to halt.)**

**Okay, I apologize for the country accent hahaha my dad uses it alot and it's kind of sad that I'm using it here but anyways i hope you all enjoyed, muah muah! And I know more of you are reading my story because there is a button called "Traffic" where you can see who has been reading but not reviewing and grrrr, I'll sick my ferocious pudgey black cat on you if you don't review lol jk**

**But he's not ferocious, just lazy..sigh, but anyways **

**Leave me some loving you guys!**

**_Angel of Randomosity_: As always I love your reviews! muah! I didn't want Mako to seem like a pretty thing all around, you know, she's gotta have something about her that is definitely not pretty lol and well that's the wolf. Yay me! Keep it coming ;D**

**BUH BAI!**

**PS: All of my chapter titles are song titles, jsyk. **


	13. Your Kisses Are Wasted On Me

**Woo! I'm Bizzack! Although, I'm seriously starting to believe that my sanity is leaving me because, my best friend left for college today! like 3 hours ago and I'm going to miss her so much! I even shed a tear maybe three but I know my eyes watered! but seriously, she left for college and now...she's 7 hours away and I'm not going to see her again until...the next time I see her!!!!! D*X**

**But enough of the sadness, the story has kept me from running to the mall and spending every once of money i have on stuff that I don't really need, because I've faced it...I'm a shopaholic, I know, it's tragic! but sadly it's true...le sigh...oh well, anyways, Sorry for not posting for several days I'm feeling some major anxiety about a lot of things not to mention my ex-boyfriend has now decided that it would be a great idea to want to get back together with me for a third time. The funny thing is, is that I don't want him any more hahaha oh well drama!**

**I do not own any Yu Yu Hakusho characters, however The plot is mine and so are Kari and Mako, I would prefer that If you use them, I would like you to ask me before usage pahlease. :D**

**Enjoi****!**

**______________________________________________________________________**

"Hey Hiei, have you seen Kari?"

"Hn."

"Yusuke, have you seen Kari?"

"Yeah, I think I saw her in the front yard or something." Yusuke said pulling his head out of the fridge to look at her now clad in a different shirt than she was earlier but her leg looked better. "Wow, Kurama did a real bang up job didn't he." His attention turning back to the fridge, to battle the cold for food.

"Yea," Mako's eyes wandered to the ceiling as she thought about what Yusuke's choice of words, "He did." Her pink lips coming to a smile as she turned and headed for the doors that led to the front. "Thanks!" she said as she left the kitchen and headed outside to find her bestie for life.

She placed one foot on the ground and her eyes laid upon the sleeping demon sprawled out to the side of the clearing. Laughingto herself she braved the blades of grass as she plodded her bare feet over them to reach the resting girl.

"Hey Kari." Mako shook her body, trying to wake her. She only moaned in her sleep as Mako shook her a little more violently this time. Kari only giggled this time, her face was stuck in a dream of complete bliss. Mako coughed in her throat preparing her man voice as she leaned down and whispered, "Hey baby." Eyes shooting open and feet kicking she shouted bloody murder until she heard giant cackles coming from her left.

"THAT WAS ABSOLUETLY NOT FUNNY!" Her eyes blared the color of the inside of a papaya only to make her best friend's laughter grow.

Meanwhile Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara climbed outside the front searching for the source of the noise. A snorting Hiei walked back inside at the sight of a livid pink headed demon. Kurama sighed and turned the other way leaving Yusuke and Kuwabara outside with the two girls.

"It was a little funny." Mako laughed as Kari launched her body at the blonde demon.

"Slow down there squirt." Yusuke said as he rushed up behind Kari and grabbed her by the waist and held her back.

"Hey, Kurama's cooking dinner, why don't you guys come inside." Kuwabara said with his hands in the air as Kari shot daggers from her eyes at the carrot top. Kari wriggled free of Yusuke's grasp and dusted her jeans off.

"Fine." She playfully stuck her tongue out as Mako who returned the gesture. Continuing she stated, "But watch your back, because its coming and payback's a bitch." Kari waved her finger about in the air like a scolding mother.

**TIME SKIP! **

Kurama heard foot steps enter the kitchen but didn't bother to turn around; the foot steps were light and made one sound. Which only meant that it could be Mako.

"Mako." Acknowledging her form in the kitchen; he heard a stool scoot from the island at the center of the kitchen and then a squish of leather as she must've sat on top of the stool.

"Boo." She stated; her cobalt eyes boring through his back.

"Is there something I can help you with?" He asked, his body still facing the counter, obviously caught up in whatever he was doing.

"Nope." She said. He heard her slide off the patch of leather then feeling soft skin brush his right elbow with grace. Green orbs were torn from the vegetable he was slicing up to the blonde beside him to sported a loose ponytail slung over her shoulder; she stared at the vegetable like she was trying to read it. "Just wondering if you needed help." She stated her eyes then drug up body, over his black tee shirt and around the neck. As she cocked her head, she met his eyes and smiled.

"Sure. Help sounds wonderful." He said smiling back at her.

The minute hand twirled in several circles before a question that was glued to her mind was dragged out of her mouth.

"Hey," She said getting his attention, she was rewarded with green eyes that questioned her ever opening her mouth. "You and Yoko. You two are two totally different people correct?" She hesitated, carefully choosing her words. The red head's mouth didn't move as he sighed and looked back to the item he was fixing.

"Technically yes. We have two different personalities, two different bodies. So yes." He stated, his eyes never reached hers during this.

"But?" His eyebrows rose as she received his attention again which caused him to turn and face her.

"But," He finished, "Whatever happens to him happens to me."

"So if I stabbed him, then I would be stabbing you too?"

"Not exactly." He said chuckling a bit at her anger at the fox inside him earlier. "It's like I'm watching a movie when he's out, I'm in his eyes but I can't feel anything that happens to him." He said as he went on to say "So It would be like you were stabbing me but I couldn't feel it and it wouldn't be my blood that was spilled."

Mako's mouth circled in an 'o' shape as she nodded.

"So if I touch you. Then he can see it, but not feel it. Right?" She checked with him.

"Correct." He said turning back to the food. However little did he know that things were concocting in that little head with blue ears poking out. However maybe thinking, with a knife in her hand was too much for her to handle because the next second she sliced her palm open. Yelping, she dropped the knife instantly causing a clammer about the kitchen and making Kurama eye her and her whereabouts.

"Oh my." She said as she rushed to the sink, holding her hand under water.

"You are definitely accident prone." Kurama laughed as he stepped to one side pulling a rag from it's designated spot on the wall. "Here." He said as he shut the water off watching the blood drip down the sink. His large hands wrapped around hers gently as she shifted uneasily to one foot, becoming oddly aware of her body and it's position. He blotted the blood dry with the rag as her watched it heal over slowly. She laughed to herself, watching his face. Coming to the realization that he was being watched brought his eyes north from the healing hands to land on cobalt pools. He briefly thought for a moment before lowering his head and did the unthinkable; he brushed his lips against hers and she froze, not expecting that move from him. Immediately his eyes widened as he came to his senses.

"I'm sorry." He said, very flustered from the previous moments; his face was the same color as his hair. He was mentally slapping himself as those emerald orbs faced another direction, away from her face. A small silence blanketed the two as Mako touched her lips with a single finger and looked up at the red head wondering to herself if what she felt was real or if it was just a fluke. But the blanket was torn by a velvet voice that belonged to a certain sandy headed, blue eyed demon.

"I'm not." Mako said as his eyes fell downward, once again, underneath his perfect red hair. Standing on her tip toes, her lips brushed his only to find a large hand pressing her lower back into his lean form, and another one tangled in her mane as he softly pulled her head backwards, intensifying the kiss. On instinct, both of her tan hands slid themselves up along his chest and over his shoulders where they lay; she felt the muscles ripple through his shirt as his hands shifted slightly on her back and head. Mako let a tiny moan course through her body as his tongue darted out and ran along her lower lip in a plead for entrance just as-

"HEY! I smell chicken!"

-a familiar carrot top broke through the door as the two youkai broke their embrace as quickly as Kuwabara entered. Kurama, being the sly fox he was, rebounded rather swiftly from the timid kiss turned ravenous as he gave a winning smile to the loud mouth.

"It's almost done."

Mako, who sprinted to the other side of the kitchen back to her duties before Kuwabara's slow eyes caught up with her, was still blushing like a mad woman and couldn't wipe the immense smile across her face away. She even tried to think of dying puppies in a sack that were laid to die on a railroad track. But that didn't even work; her face felt hot and her normally calm form was shaking as if it needed more. She was flushed, that was for sure, and this reaction was brought on by a measly kiss of all things. Her blue eyes scanned the counter as she turned feelings over in her mind. She's kissed guys before sure, and she's done things with men that she'd rather not admit to anyone but why did that kiss make her blush so much. And it was like…she cared about this demon.

"What are you doing!?" Kuwabara snuck up behind her and poked his head up and around her shoulder, not that it was difficult due to her stature but still. She was shaken from her complex situation as she cocked her head to the side, blue eyes locking with his face. How did she not detect his energy and or hear him sneak up behind her; he's definitely not the quiet type nor is he the graceful type either. Navy blue ears perked up before she had the opportunity to answer.

"She's stirring, you moron." Hiei said as he quietly entered the room and was sitting at the table.

"No duh short stuff! I was wondering what she was cookin'!" Kuwabara whipped around angrily as Hiei chuckled to himself.

"I'm fixing soup." Mako said keeping her cool as her best friend waltzed in, literally …waltzed. Kari seemed to be in a daze, completely unaware that everybody in the kitchen was studying her.

"Yeah. Soup!" she stated rather stridently as she sat down at the table. Across from Hiei who just stared at her form quietly. He smelled alcohol. Big time. So did everybody else, except for Kuwabara but that's because he's 'special'. Mako sighed inwardly as she walked over to the table that Kari was sitting at and kneeled down, silently laying her head on the polished surface next to Kari's arms. Blonde hair fell over her face as she took a deep breath and thought about what to do.

"What's up buttercup?" Kari stated ever so slightly with a slur; mind you, she was as happy as happy could be, and this was most certainly not Mako's best friend at her best.

"Did you get into my-"

"NO! I most certainly did-" She then hiccupped causing Mako to look up at her orange eyes in complete anxiety. The hiccup then led to a giggle which caused Hiei to raise a questioning eyebrow at the young girl. Her head lolled about her body as she shut her eyes smiling to herself. Kurama whom briefly turned around to glance sideways at the sound demon had turned his back and was no longer eyeing the two.

"Come on. No dinner for you." Mako said standing up, shedding a sad smile at her friend whom grinned from ear to ear like some idiot at the fire demon. She hiccupped again, causing the bow tied in her hair to fall lop sided. Hiei stood up with his arms crossed and 'hn'ed a single time causing anger to flare up in those burnt eyes of Kari's.

"That's all you do! Is 'hn' this and 'hn' that!" She said, shaking as she pushed her body from the table stood on her wobbly ankles. The black eyebrow raised a minute ago, never once left it's spot from the moment before as he just stared at the girl in a hopeless crazed emotion which he didn't understand. Mako, eyeing her friend carefully, forgot about the soup which attended to earlier. Kari began to stumble forward in Hiei direction as Mako just shook her head.

_She's a harmless drunk, don't hurt her._

Mako sent the message to Hiei via telepathic connections and followed the pink headed girl forward, tugging on her sleeve.

"Come on, let's go Kari." Kari then whipped around turning her tail to Hiei and her now reddened cheeks were facing Mako. Her constantly burning eyes were now filled with some sort of bliss as Mako watched them rolled back into her head as she lost all sense of the world around her. Hiei swooped down and caught her falling body and stood earect once again, only with a girl in his arms.

"Goodness, she must've gotten into my alcohol." Mako laughed nervously as she rubbed the back of her head. Kuwabara turned and questioned the blonde demon.

"You have alcohol here?" His eyes wide. Mako could only nod as she realized he was talking to her form.

"She doesn't hold her alcohol very well;" A nervous laugh emitted from her mouth again as she went on to explain, "three sips of anything and she's on the floor." She then sat down on the table's surface putting her head in her hands. "But she can be quite a handful after the three said sips happen." She looked up as her deep blue eyes swirled with red ones, evoking another 'hn'. Hiei then walked out the door with her best friend still limp in his arms. Mako started to follow his form just before Kurama halted her with words.

"She'll be fine." He said, his calming voice soothing over every wild emotion in her body as she lazily walked back over to her former placement at the kitchen. "Hiei might seem ill tempered at first but he's really very concerned about humanity." Kurama finished easing away the last thoughts from Mako's head as she turned to Kuwabara and opened her mouth to speak.

"Where's-"

"I'M HERE!" Yusuke barged in, answering Mako's question before she ever uttered a second word. "Did you all miss me!?" Yusuke's face became daringly close to Mako's as he batted his eyes like a little girl's would. Catching Mako a little off guard , she only blinked her big blue eyes at him in innocence.

"Stop it Yusuke!" A young girl's voice was heard outside the room as Mako's tail swished in anticipation. Mako poked around Yusuk'e body to await the young girl's approach. She then gave up deciding that Yusuke was too big for her liking and then crossed her arms across her chest like a child would.

"Hey Yusuke! Keiko's here!" Kuwabara screamed directly into Mako's and Yusuke's ear drums. Navy ears flattened on Mako's head while hunkering down into the floor, her back against the wooden cabinets. She could only massage her fuzzy ears into a soothing state while Kuwabara was taught to never scream in somebody's face unless they were already deaf.

"Owwie." Mako said, gathering her bearings as two women walked in. Both were brunette and smelled of human. She thought to herself if she should change into her human form glancing at her twisting tail.

"Hey I'll be back, I'm going to go change." She said to Kurama as he only nodded in approval.

Mako basically skipped back to her room, passing Kari's room on the right. In side Kari's room, Hiei sat on the windowsill staring at the girl whom was undoubtedly in a deep slumber. Her chest rose and fell from beneath the sheets as slow and deep breaths filled her lungs with air and then pushed back out. Her hands rose to her rising chest, fingers wrapping around the hem of the covers and snuggling the warm sheets closer to her bubblegum hair. Her legs curled up next to her body, slowly as the bow in her hair fell loose from it's former position, causing her hair to fall from it's place on top o f her head. She looked so serene, her eyes shut, moonlight dancing across her eyelashes, her mouth in an ever so sweet smile as she dreamed about god knows what. Yes the scene was extremely tranquil and the sound of her breathing almost put the fire demon to sleep. Except one thing kept him awake, the stench of alcohol.

He shook his head, tearing his eyes from the sleeping girl and onto the floor, causing memories to flood his mind of Makai. And that woman. One eye watching him at all times while the other was mechanically watching her world fertilize beneath her feet. It made him sick, though he'd never admit it, to think of this woman and what she'd done for him. To him. He still wasn't quite sure whether he completely despised the ginger or was devoted to her in one way more than others.

His eyes scanned the floor with worry just as a voice awoke him from his day dreaming (or night dreaming I guess lol).

"Oh my god. I'm dead." The smaller girl said sitting up in bed, the covers falling from her upper half and allowing the hair to run down her spine on to the bed beneath her. She swung her legs out from beneath the sheets and hopped off the cushion with one swift motion. She rubbed her temples as she kneeled to the floor in an attempt to find out where she was.

"Oh god." She said as she flipped her pink hair behind her body, "Yay for vertigo."

"You're drunk, onna." Hiei spat at the girl who was now laying face down on the floor; her breathing slowed down to a pace that sounded like sleeping once again. She let out a moan as her hands lay flat on the floor below her shoulders and she pushed off the ground, back to a standing position.

"Must get to restroom." Kari said scooting her feet along the wooden floor. "Head hurts. Must change." She started to mutter something incoherent as Hiei watched the half water demon toddle to the bathroom on unstable knees. She almost made it, had her vision not have went blurry on her and she tripped over something causing her knees to give out underneath her weight. She readied herself for the fall with squinted eyes and tense muscles just as a fire demon caught her.

"H-h-hiei?" Kari said blinking her eyes in an attempt to un-blur them.

"Hn."

"What are you doing in my room?" Kari asked as she looked around franticly, "This is my room right?!" Panic began to set in as he dropped her, rather unromantically onto the bed and she landed with a bounce followed by a thud.

"Yes, onna, this is your room." Hiei replied with a toxic tone as he returned to his position, seated on the windowsill with his head bowed.

"Why are you in here?" Leaning up against the backboard of the bed for support she stated rather soberly before grabbing her head in agony.

"You were inebriated." Well that explained why her head hurt but that still didn't explain why he was in her room. But she decided to drop the question as it seemed like he yelled that last bit.

"Well, I need clothes." She stated as she let go of her pink hair and straightened her back trying to get his attention. He never acknowledged this fact. She cleared her throat as she thought to herself, _Well fine. I'll just try again. _She swung her legs over the side of the bed once again and proceeded to get up only to find herself staring into two vaguely familiar red orbs.

"Excuse me but I need clothes." She said, sitting on the bed her feet swinging from side to side like a child's would. But the fire demon just stood there, arms crossed, his eyes stern with a face to match. She then noted that he was standing rather awkwardly because her thighs were open and he was unintentionally between them, and he was at an arm's distance away so if that tells you anything. But she was too tired to do anything about it but just sit there and think.

"Well are you going to move? Or am I going to have to jump you and make you move?" She gave him the options as she then crossed her arms and dittoed the firm look on his face but with raised eyebrows. He raised a hand to her face and pushed her backward onto the bed with a single sound.

"Where are these clothes." He stated as she lay on the bed, chest up and feet still hanging off the side of it. She propped her self up on her elbows and opening her lazy eyes pointed and yawned.

"I don't speak inexcusable idiocy. Directions." He demanded. She really wanted to battle but she was too tired and couldn't keep her eyes open to care about warfare at the moment. So she stated the directions to the drawer and the next thing she knew a blue and white striped button down shirt was covering her view. She smiled under the fabric, flopping her body back into the sheets of the bed. Mumbling a thanks, she laid there. And Hiei began to question ever following this girl into her room.

"I am not dressing you." He spat as he took her seat on the windowsill and bowed his head once again. She let out some words strung together in a half assed sentence before the shirt sat upright and she rolled over onto the bed and crawled back unded the sheets, shirt still placed upon her head. She then pulled the covers over her head and wiggled beneath them until she wasn't visible, well her skin wasn't. Her body was though. Wiggling some more she began to think about something as she poked her head out from beneath the covers and stated sternly, "Don't lift up the covers."

Hiei opened his hateful eyes on the pink hair puffing out from below the cover's haven and shut them again. The sheets were noe giggling as orange eyes over looked from the blankets and she sat upright and started watching him in his mock sleep. She deicded to have some fun as she wadded her jeans up in a ball and tossed them at him. They missed his body and landed beside him with a tink of metal against wood as the buttons must have hit the windowsill.

He looked up only to see her in a giant shirt now fully awake and laughing.

"Hn." He stated as he got up and began to glide towards the door. Her eyes widened in shock.

"No no no!" She franticly stated, her voice reaching a level of insecurity that he hadn't heard come from her lips until now. His body stopped as he turned his head to the side and she began to speak, "Please don't go. Not yet." He could still smell alcohol as he mentally huffed and walked back towards the window sill, evoking a smile from the young demon's form. He was hoping to god she didn't do anything problematic to cause him to lose control. He watched her smile at him and then nestle back into the sheets, bringing the blankets up and about her body. Her pink hair thrown over one shoulder casually as she flipped on to one side creating a moaning sound rumble through her throat like a cat would during slumber. Her breathing calmed down to a slow pace as he listened to her quiet respiring and finally fell asleep himself, head bowed and one knee up.

Mako shut her door behind her and hurried down to the kitchen to meet everybody, no longer in demon form. Her blonde hair bounced by her face as she bounced down the steps like a bunny.

"He-ew, is that normal?" Mako asked pointing to…

**__________________________________________________________________**

**Your Kisses are Wasted on Me by The Pipettes (great song btw, they kinda sound like the Ting Tings) **

**Well I liked the part with Hiei and his unromatic self just plopping her down like that, haha, I had fun writing this chapter. If I messed something up, please tell me C; just be nice about it, kay? haha I'm not scary as I have mentioned before. I feel like I'm writing my life story along with this story down as well but with my bestie gone and stuff, I need ppl to talk to. People that i can trust... so I talk, hope you guys don't mind. Well that is, if any people are even reading my story haha**

***does a little dance***

**Ohz wellz! anyway, I seriously hope you guys liked! and for realz if you don't like it, I'd like some feedback and not just some comment that says, "YOU SUCK!" roflmbo and I love reviews with praise! This ego is famished, like the land around it is barren and well sad to say but like Demetri Martin says, "I bought a cactus about a month ago and a week later...it died. And I got really depressed because I realized, damn...I am less nuturing than a desert." **

**Leave meh some lovin!** :3


	14. Wanted

**Oh man! YAY! I'm really super duper excited about this chapter! (I would just like to say that I have been on this earth for almost 18 years now, and i had to look up how to spell the word "chapter"....yeah...major brain fart!) haha but I got some more reviews and some faves even! GASP! i know i know, yay me! haha but i guess technically, yay you, because you are reading this and if I don't recieve a review then I'll just stop all together. And that would be tragic!**

**No more blabbing from me! I do not own anything, just the underlying plot and Mako and Kari.**

**Enjoi mis amigitas! ...o amigitos...lol**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mako shut her door behind her and hurried down to the kitchen to meet everybody, no longer in demon form. Her blonde hair bounced by her face as she bounced down the steps like a bunny.

"He-ew, is that normal?" Mako asked pointing to Kuwabara's face.

"Is what norm-" Yusuke began as his eyes followed Mako's finger which led to Kuwabara "Oh that thing on his neck? Yeah, he was blessed with that since birth."

"Oh, okay because it was starting to creep me out."

"What is?" Kuwabara asked the raven headed boy and the now brown eyed girl.

"Your face." Yusuke said as he started cracking up Mako could only snort a laugh over her shoulder as she walked across the room to meet the two ladies.

"Hi, I'm Keiko." The shorter girl bowed at the waist showing her respect as Mako stood back and just stared not quite sure what to do.

"And I'm Kazuma Shizuru." The older and taller girl simply waved a hand in the air as if to swat a bug away. Mako only smiled at the two girls before her.

"I'm Mako, it's nice to meet you both." The girls gave her an odd look; like she had four heads or something.

"Mako? Genkai didn't say there'd be a Mako here…" Shizuru muttered under her breath as the tall tan girl blinked in surprise.

"I know. Didn't she say a Kaminari and a Genevieve?" Keiko's eyes racked her brain for an answer as she asked herself that question.

"That's me, I'm Genevieve, but please call me Mako." The blonde girl mumbled something incoherent about an old hag before she flipped her blonde bob.

"Oh, well that makes sense." Keiko said as she watched the taller girl before her.

"You're not from around here are you?" Shizuru asked watching the girls big brown eyes blink before them. Her eyes were so innocent and huge; it was like they should belong to a puppy.

"No. I'm from America, but I'm like two thirds Cherokee Indian if you want my ethnicity background." Mako shrugged as she stated the fact.

"Oh! I've read about those!" Keiko states as she inches closer to the taller blonde girl's frame. Mako could only pull her bangs from her face and watch the shorter brown girl in front of her.

"Do you guys do those tribal dances and sing Kum Bah Ya around a campfire?!" Kuwabara asked as he inched closer as well. Mako gave them both strange looks as she backed away thinking maybe she should've stayed in her room.

"Uhm, that'd be a negative on the tribal dances and the song, is only sung by girl scouts and specific African tribes in today's time." Mako eyed their two faces as she thought about what she just said. "Actually, that song was never sung by the Cherokee tribes…ever."

"What about buffalo?" Shizuru asked from afar making Keiko and Kuwabara back up and turn their heads, "Do you still hunt down buffalo?" Mako could only poke the top half of her face above the heads eyeing her as she spoke.

"No. You see, they have these things called grocery stores now. Yea, they come in handy when you run out of 'buffalo'." She said backing away from the harmless predators and using air quotes around buffalo. What did they think it was, 1763? God!

"Sorry, my friends like to learn." Yusuke stated as he took a seat at the table and kicked his feet up on the polished surface as he finished, "I'm so hungry!"

An hour or two passed as Mako learned that Shizuru and Kuwabara were related; Keiko and Yusuke were dating; Kuwabara had a thing for this chick Yukina and Kurama had a mother. At the end of dinner Mako started to worry about her friend Kari who was up in her room.

"Do you think Hiei and Kari are ok?" Brown eyes flicked to emerald orbs as she spoke.

"I'd say so," Kurama reassured her with a smile as Keiko flounced up behind Mako and raised a finger to tap her on the shoulder however Mako was completely unaware of this.

"Hey!" Keiko said rather loudly as she tapped the taller girl on the shoulder, Mako jumped out of her skin causing Kurama to chuckle a bit at the sight of her face.

_Okay, seriously, this whole 'Lets go scare Mako' thing, is beginning to eat away at my sanity_

She thought her eyes changed from horror filled to agony. She turned around to face the petite brunette with a smile.

"Hey Keiko."

"Hey, we are going to watch a movie and we were wondering if you wanted to watch it with us?" The happy girl said this time in a not so loud manner as Mako simply shook her blonde hair from her face as the smile returned.

"Thanks but I'm way exhausted, maybe next time, kay?" a genuine smile showing through, watching Keiko flounce back through the kitchen and into the sitting room. Turning back to Kurama she asked a question that's been bothering her for a while as everybody was gone and they were the only two left in the room.

"Kurama?" She sat down at the table and looked down at what she had on. A plain white tee shirt and khaki pants. _God, this outfit screams ' interesting'_ Silently sighing to herself, her dark chocolate eyes filled the holes of the graining in the table.

"Yes?" He asked, also sitting at the table however across from her. Her head flipped upward as did her chocolate gaze.

"That-" She began choosing her words rather carefully, "That-uh…kiss." She confronted him head on, eyes not leaving his calm gaze. "I…" She toppled over words in her mind as she scooted over them quickly, never finding the correct word, "Did…".

Kurama laughed at her apprehensive eyes as he read her mind without ever opening a telepathic connection and then chose to answer.

"Yes." That smile, that god forsaken beautiful smile of his; it was perfect. "I did." A look of complete relief strung over her face as her back slumped forward and she opened her mouth in laughter.

"Good," Her blonde bangs, falling in her face as she beamed. Emotion swimming through those eyes, those large profound coffee eyes; you could feel the emotion through them like she was making you feel the same sentiment with every set of blinks. "I liked it too." She stated her big brown eyes leaving his as she got up and sauntered to the fridge, removing an ice pack from the freezer which was directly above the fridge. He watched her resume her position at the table as she stuck the icepack on her formerly injured calf.

"Is it tender?" He asked, his voice devoid of emotion except for concern. She has propped her calf up on her other knee where the limb was parallel with the floors surface.

"Yes." Her eyes left the backside of her calf as they floated to meet his. "Just a little.", she smiled at him as her eyes shut in on themselves in a tired sigh. How he wanted to take the pain away, if only he could place that pain upon himself. He didn't know why, but he hated seeing her like this, and it ate away at him on the inside so he decided to change the topic.

"So tell me about your Aunt, whom I suppose was your guardian." Kurama stated coaxing her orbs back up to his.

"Oh, my Aunt Rhea?" She asked, knowing herself what he meant but just asking due to her state of mind. He nodded and she ran a single tan hand through her hair as her eyes shut and her mouth opened to answer, "Yes, she formerly worked for Koenma and his father as a messenger of sorts, kind of like Botan, but very different." The hand running through her hair was partnered with another hand as they reached the bridge of her nose. "She became my guardian when my mother died, which left me 2 years old without a mother." The hands then came to rest upon the table top and start to rub slowly around in a small circle as she continued speaking, "My father was slaughtered before I was born by some demons that ganged up on him in Makai." Her coffee eyes stared very innocently back at him. "So both of my parents were dead before I ever came to know them; I'm not sure of their personalities but my Aunt Rhea always tells me that I have my father's personality and my mother's looks," a finger slipped up to the corner of her mouth as she looked up in thought, "which is a good thing I suppose." Those eyes were then laid upon him as her mouth opened in laughter.

"I'm sorry," He admitted, he wasn't sure what kind of life she had but there was something she was hiding within those eyes that held him in place and made him apologize. She only laughed more and waved her hand about the air dismissively.

"Please, don't be. You didn't cause this." A genuine smile was released, "I have several sisters that I don't necessarily get along with, but according to Rhea, they are half sisters." Her smile lost contact with her lips as it fell from her mouth to an unknown place. "But Kaminari is like a sister to me, even though she isn't really, but we live together and do anything and everything together so technically we're sisters." The smile floated back up, gracing her tanned lips as her eyes danced with effervescence.

Kurama could only smile back at the wolf shadow demon and nod. She carried on explaining how her aunt looked like her. And then carrying on explaining what her parents demonic supremacies were, "My mother was a wolf demon at her best who could manipulate even the best politicians into submission at a whim." She said those big brown eyes searching his for something as she spoke, "So my father, as you could guess was a shadow demon, but he, unlike the other shadow demons in his village, wasn't as flakey or as skirmish as the others." Her eyes smiled in time with her mouth, "I'm sure you know that all or most shadow demons can be very not helpful in battle due to their lack of trustworthy behavior." She chuckled as she spoke and he nodded returning the smile, "My dad wasn't like that, or so says Aunt Rhea, he would stand with the best of them and battle it out until the end. That's how my mother finally fell in love." She started to come out of her dream world as pictures flooded her memory like a History Channel movie would with recaptured scenes.

"Why am I telling you this," she giggled as she looked up at ceiling sighing at the complete and utter nostalgia she went through.

"No, I enjoy listening." Kurama let his smooth voice run over her body as lashes fluttered at him. She cocked her head and with a crooked smile completed her story, "My mother wasn't exactly considered the romantic type of person, but she a whore either. She was the type of person you looked at and fell in love with instantly. No man, nor woman, had ever laid eyes upon her without first consulting themselves about having sex with her." She took a deep breath continuing her mini monologue, "She found lust mistaken for love more than once, but my father was her only love." Mako's brown eyes became rather foggy as she stated this her smile was gone replacing it with a thin line, almost as if her body was in the same room as Kurama but her mind was certainly far away. "That's why she killed herself; she held herself responsible for my father's demise and in bereavement…" her eyes became extremely distant at this point, so distant that Kurama was worried for her as he began to speak.

"Sounds like a tragic chain of proceedings."

She came back to him, a smile replacing that thin line and clear eyes reinstating misty. "It was."

"You talk about it like you were there, at the time it happened. Like you remember." He questioned, not really getting at anything, just being the curious fox he was.

"Well that crosses my mind too." The finger again lifted to her mouth's corner as she tapped it thinking, "I only have pictures racing through my mind," the finger, unknowingly, traced the outline of her lips as her eyes were still locked with the ceiling, "Aunt Rhea says that my mom, when she died, sent some of her memories to me. The last of her born children." Her brown eyes danced along the tiles in the ceiling, "I'm not sure why, though." Her eyes fell from the ceiling as the corners of her mouth upturned and the finger fell back to table's polished varnish. "But I'm never really sure about any things."

"You sound definite to me." Kurama reassured her with one of those damned smiles again. She muffled a laugh as she felt a cold drop of water silently splash on the tan skin of her foot. She looked down to see the ice pack melting in her hands as it lay on her propped up calf.

"Well, now that my leg is nice and numb, I think I'll be going to bed." Brown eyes flashed with daring as she stood on one legs and walked a little awkwardly over to the freezer to stick the icepack back in and let it refreeze itself. She hobbled her way to the door frame of the kitchen and stopped, cocking her head to the side slightly.

"Night." She said to the fox demon remembering the kiss they shared earlier with a minor blush of the cheeks.

"Goodnight." He replied rising from his seat and walking into the sitting room to join the rest of the crew.

**CRICKETS CHIRP AND RACOONS RUSSLE AS THE NIGHT FALLS AND SUN RISES**

Kari's eyes flutter open to the sting of the morning sun as its rays of death poked through the curtains.

"Oh my god. My eyes, they are burning." She said to herself as she rolled over onto the other side of the bed and remembered last night. Vaguely. But the good thing is, is that she remembered.

"Let's see, drinking Mako's vodka, kitchen, Hiei, clothes-" Orange eyes widened in fear as she groaned, "I slept with him, oh god!" but then she checked her body and her shirt was perfectly in place and her underwear was on…this was a good sign.

_Okay, wait, wait…I remember the rest now…oh that's good, I didn't sleep with him…_

A sigh of relief escaped her lips as another thought hit her mind.

_I bet he's in here. Waiting for me to slip up and BAM! He's got me cornered…yeah… that's right_

She snickered to herself, catching on to his little scheme and prowled about the bed checking for a spiky haired nuisance. She crawled on hands and knees, slinking around the room ; checking under the bed, in the closet, behind the door, under the covers.

Kari's pink hair was pushed back over her shoulder as she folded her legs underneath her body on the bed and sat on her butt.

_Maybe he's not in here? _

Shrugging she gave up and bounced to the restroom in just a long sleeved button down shirt, passing Mako's bedroom on the way.

However Mako was already up and was sitting at the table talking to somebody on the phone. Running slender tan fingers through her sandy colored hair she sighed watching Yusuke stroll into the room whistling.

"Yes, I'm fine….No no, there's no need, Genkai came to check up on me yesterday…Oh? No, I haven't heard from her yet, is she supposed to call me?...Oh god, why does she pester me so much?" The shadow demon sighed looking at the ground and watched while swishing her socked feet over the tiled surface. "Okay then, I promise…Yes I realize that she has a serious temper and that it would be a great idea to not piss her off…Uhuh…Okay I'll call you later then," A smile formed on her face as she laughed into the receiver and said, "Love you too, buh bye." As she hung up, the smile which formed on her face was gone and instead was replaced with a new anxious face of sorts.

"Who was that?" Yusuke asked over his shoulder.

"Oh, that was Rhea, my aunt." Hands rubbed her face as if to massage it as she groaned in complete and utter agony.

"And?" He asked as if he had the right to know. But she couldn't blame him really, I mean after all, she was in their house and he did kind of have the right to know.

"Oh, my stepsister was looking for me yesterday and my aunt doesn't want me to talk to her. " a forced smile graced her face once again as brown orbs opened on the raven haired boy.

"OoOo! Sounds like some sibling rivalry!" He said, all of a sudden rather interested. However whatever her sister wanted was probably not as interesting as he thought. The last time she tried to get a hold of her all she wanted was to bash her little sister's face inside out. Mako could only snort in laughter at his reply.

"Yeah, only a little bit." Yusuke's face changed oddly fast as he strolled into the living room. It changed from a joking not so serious face to one of complete firmness.

"I need to talk to you and the others, so when you see them will you tell them to come down here." Yusuke said, not being himself entirely.

"Okay." Mako said through the doorway of the kitchen.

**TIME SKIP**

"Why the hell does he send us on one mission and then not 15 hours later send us on another one!" Yusuke complained as he strolled through the trees, hands behind his head.

"I still don't understand what this mission is about." Kuwabara stated as he looked upward at the blue sky.

"Well, Kuwabara, this mission isn't exactly for Koenma. It's for Genkai." Botan explained as she bounced through the trees on her toes, Yusuke eyed her warily.

"Oh great! The old hag will have something set up then." His eyes rolled back into his head as he heard the grass crunching beneath his feet. "Wonderful."

"No, I don't think she'd set something up in the spirit world. It sounds like she needs something from these demons that is very valuable." Kurama stated as he threw a glance at the raven haired teen. The red head suddenly halted his movements as his eyebrows furrowed. Hiei followed suit as he unsheathed his sword; Kari stopped walking as soon as she saw the glint in the air.

"I think we should split up." Hiei's eyes locked onto a log not too far off as he stated this.

"And leave Botan to fend for herself?!" Kuwabara screamed aloud, throwing Mako's focus off balance as her vivid stare moved to his carrot top.

"No, imbecile." Hiei spat, his eyes also shifted from the log to the taller boy's body.

"I think what Hiei is saying is that we make an easy target like this." Kurama nodded, his eyebrows still furrowed.

"Right," Mako stepped up and took the lead from there, "Kari and I will go this way." She pointed her index finger to the right as Kari nodded.

"No." Hiei argued, "I have a feeling that these demons are coveting more than just a desire for blood." Red eyes meeting chocolate brown.

"You think we're going to be raped?!" Kari said apprehensively. Hiei could only shift his glare to the smaller girl as her pink ponytail whirled about her in rage. "I think we can take care of ourselves." She literally stuck her nose up in the air and turned her back on the fire demon.

"No." Kurama's voice stopped Mako's voice from rising to levels unbeknownst to man, "He's right." Mako had opened her mouth in reprove to Hiei but it then shut as she gave up hope.

"Fine." Mako's back straightened as Botan stuck very near Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Kuwabara, you can take care of yourself, right?" Yusuke asked pulling Botan by the sleeve out into the forest.

"Yes I can!" Kuwabara stated rather proudly as he saluted no one in particular. You know, he was just being himself, saluting air, that's totally normal, right?

_What are you planning? _

_Don't query me. _

_But what are you planning? _Kari struggled with the fire demon about certain things but she needed to know this.

_Do not question me._

_And why the hell shouldn't I?!_

Hiei's eyes lit up with fire as he twirled around on his heel, staring at the demons mocking orange eyes. His mouth had formed an 'extra' frown on top of a frown as Kari's eyes danced with excitement at the new found anger in the fire demon. He muttered something under his breath, the flames taking their normal everyday position.

"Who's Mukuro? And why does that name sound familiar?" Kari thought aloud as a single finger raised to her lips in an effort to think. Hiei realized that he had said that name out loud amongst his anger, eyes widening at the all too familiar name.

Mako looked at Kari as if she were a complete and utter bird brain.

"Don't look at me like that!" Kari snorted at her best friend whom could only raise her hands in defeat as she stepped behind Yusuke and out of danger. Hiei then stepped in front of Kari's view and latched onto her right wrist as he pulled her in the direction he wanted her to go.

"And what makes you think I want to go with you?" Kari said as she tried to writhe beneath his vice grip. The fire demon could've stabbed her right there, even scared her half way to death and made it a compulsory action to come with him. Yet, he didn't. Instead he kept pulling because they both knew that she would go with him.

"So who's Mukuro?" She pried as they left the others behind, storming off into the forest. Hiei only left a gruff sound behind as the question popped up again.

"Well?" This girl was persistent and wore on his nerves like a butter knife on a table.

"Not now." Was his short answer as he released her grip and readied his sword, latching onto it with both hands. His knees bent as his eyes locked onto something ahead of their status. Just as Kari's fans materialized her ponytail flipped over her shoulder as she shifted her eyes from one side of the forest to the next. She would hold the question to him like a promise to a small child, but after this thing was defeated. Not 3 seconds after this thought had left her mind a giant purple monster popped out from the distant trees and began hurtling at the two polar opposite demons.

Orange eyes focused on the ugly demon as it ran at them on six legs. Kari and Hiei swapped glances; the two demons finally coinciding on one subject at least. Nodding Kari sprinted in one direction while Hiei took off in a whole other direction completely, throwing the giant scaly monster off.

The ignorant creature ran towards Kari, just like Hiei imagined, giving the fire demon enough time to creep up on the giant purple blob of flesh. Kari was running as fast as she could through the green, dodging a tree here, and bush there, a demon squirrel right there and who knows she might've even have saw a demon bunny. But no matter what she saw, she was successively not so far ahead from the monsters gashing claws as its six feet trampled after her figure.

_Shit. _The pink headed demon ran into the edge of a giant cliff as she stopped and turned around, keeping her eyes locked on the purple form chasing her tail. She took several steps back, the red bow in her hair tousled in the wind streaming off the mountain tops, as she turned around and found she was at the edge. Orange eyes scanned the forest for some way to get out as the creature was now at her toes three tongues leached on the inside of it's mouth as it breathed upon her tiny frame.

_Well somebody needs a tic-tac. _Meanwhile, Hiei stood back watching the scene from a tree branch, smirking silently to himself.

_Let's see how she can handle herself, alone, in battle._

Kari of course, saw him watching her. Those menacing crimson orbs. He wasn't going to help her at all, he was just going to sit back on his haunches and watch her become a snack for this monster. Now, with any other girl, this might've gone along as planned out, but Hiei was no idiot and he knew this girl could take care of herself, he just wanted to see how she would go about it. Kari's mind reeled with anger as pink and orange fans opened in her delicate hands and she twisted her body around, slashing the monster's nose in half.

Hiei's eyes grew wide as he realized that her fans weren't just for creating her energy flow, they were blades as well. Kari then jumped upon the demon's back as she ran along the spinal cord slicing the skin under her feet every now and then, occasionally glancing up making sure he was observing this, because what she was doing to this fiend was going to be magnified as her sights would turn on him. She reached the tip of the tail as she cut the final end of the monster with ease, allowing her fan blade to portion the end of the monster as the motion of her body became fluid. Her water like movements whipped around as a sonic wave was sent through the monsters body, never fully giving it a chance to turn around and fight. The farthest it got to turning around was its fat head which was staring at her with wide eyes, as if to be in complete horror. She visibly let Hiei know that she knew he was watching her as a certain finger popped up from her hand. It's amazing what can be said by such a simple gesture. Hiei leapt down from the branch he was formerly perched upon as the monster fell apart at the seams, literally. The poor fat thing looked like a carved turkey on a thanksgiving. Kari's orange eyes were now blaring with rage as she spun on her heels catching Hiei off guard as she lashed out with her fans. One fan barely missing the center of his abdominal wall, slicing through the fabric of the black shirt. Her tirade stopped with that one slash as she realized she'd startled him.

"Why the fuck did you sit there and watch like it was some kind of movie?!" Kari screamed at the gravity defying haired demon with so much anger that the birds in the forest, at least for a decent 30 miles around, stopped chirping. Hiei's eyes regained their angry nature as he prepared a comeback for the tiny girl.

"It was a test." Hiei simply stated with toxins reeking in the form of words from his mouth. This did not help Kari's anger in the least.

"A test, my ass." Kari spat out as she filled his eyes with hatred.

"Fine. I tried to kill you." Hiei said as he turned around to walk away. Only he heard something whizzing his way through high speeds and he dodged the oncoming object with ease as he turned and watched as Kari's golden fist whirled by his face. But he didn't hear the knee flying towards his back; the knee connected with Kari's aimed target as he landed against a tree not too far off. Hiei then decided that this girl needed to be put in her place now.

"Bring it, short bean." She taunted, her fans were gone and she was holding her fists up like it was some fighting game. She'll get a fighting game then. Hiei threw his sword to the side as he ran past her and latched his hands around her neck. She could feel his heartbeat through his hands as he wrapped his hands about her throat and almost immediately her hands went to his which resulted in a nice chain of sounds the was complete with feral shrieks and crazed pants as Hiei was now on the ground with Kari underneath him, both breathing quite heavily. His legs were on either side of her waist he dominated over her with not so much ease as he'd liked but none the less dominated. Kari was clad in Khaki pants and a light pink wrap around short sleeved shirt as she fidgeted underneath his waist. His hands were over her wrists as he tried to calm his heart rate down. The pink headed demon realized a certain trick she hadn't tried before but she had always wanted to attempt, and under their predicament at the moment, the time was perfect.

Red eyes were shut in fatigue as her burnt eyes were scanning his body for any way she might be able to do this. Their faces were extremely close so this shouldn't be a problem. Just as she thought this, the grip on her hand loosened as she tilted her face up to capture his lips in a mind searing kiss. His eyes shot open, not exactly sure what to do, as his mind was over taken by his body's hunger for something other than a good blood spilling. Her lips left his as the face formerly attached to another, retracted from his, red eyes opening to a complete smirk as he realized that the two had switched positions. She had found his weakness, and oh this was definitely his weakness whether he wanted to admit it or not. Kari held his arms in place, which were by his side, through putting pressure on his shoulders as the core of her body was seated on his groin forcing her to straddle the fire demon. This girl caught him off guard a lot and he wasn't quite sure why.

"Gotcha." Kari breathed as she was still trying to catch her breath, inhaling and exhaling like there was no tomorrow. Hiei watched her half lidded eyes shut as her breasts rose and fell with every breathe she took; her pink hair, disheveled from the fight they both underwent as it hung in her face, silent wind blowing it every now and then. Her cheeks were red and a light mist of sweat covered her body as her pants slowed and her eyes opened and shut again, the corners of her mouth upturning at the fire demon. Her mouth was faintly open as he felt her silent breathes brush and skin and then withdraw across and over as her head still hung very low and close to his face.

Kari knew that physically and mentally, she beat him to the extreme. But emotionally, he had her beat down one side and back up the other. She shut her eyes in an attempt to gather herself after that stunning trick, but she wasn't sure exactly what this feeling was deep down inside her was, but she think she liked it. The kiss of course. She felt his pelvis slightly rock with every breath he'd take in and release. She could feel his muscles grow tired with fatigue as her gripped tightened on his shoulders. But the water demon only tightened her clasp due to the fact that she needed to hold herself up and show her true dominance over him but as this thought passed through her mind, her eyes reopened and slowly shut again as she relaxed the muscles in her body letting go of all tension.

He felt her muscles unwind but her grip remained firm as he scanned her face once more over. Her hands then slid themselves off his shoulders and down over his chest, he still watching her face with red eyes. Her nails dug into his loose fitting black top as if to hold on to something. They drug down over his abs, where they lay; palm down as she pressed some of her weight into his abdomen muscles almost as if to stabilize herself and remain breathing as she looked upwards towards the sky.

The pink headed demon brought her hands down Hiei's chest to regain her status as a person. Kari felt the muscles underneath the shirt as she realized how toned he was. Every time her fingers would pass a muscle, that said muscle would ripple below her fingertips. She eventually came to her position sitting atop his pelvis, palms flat against his stomach as she grazed the sky with freshly opened eyes. Then she looked down and made complete eye contact with the red eyes beneath hers as she very innocently patted his chest and rolled off him.

"Nice." She said with closed eyes, sitting beside him Indian style as her breathes were still uneasy and shallow.

________________________________________________________________________________________

**Wanted by Jessie James (I love her! She has a strong voice like Christina Aguilara but add just a little country twang to it and thats her!!) **

**I extremely apologize for the slow take off with the story. I hate certain parts of stories and I just want to get through them, but didn't it end well?! I thought it did lol, although I hope you guys got the whole pargraph POV mix in. I hate having to use great big block letters and say **

**YAFFA'S POV and GOBINA'S POV .... you know? lol it takes the mind off track and well quite frankly, i don't like using them! hahaha but I hope everything made sense, if not, please tell and I will fix. Now as I mentioned all the way up there ^ I recieved serveral faves and reviews!!! **

_**rosewhip889:**_ How was that for an update?! lol That was precisely one page longer than my last three chapters! however the first two pages were quite borish... lol

_**Angel of Randomosity**: _I love Demetri Martin! so funny! He's a comedian btw, youtube his name, although he's a little outlandish at times but thats why I like him! And you know... I sat in bed last night and mulled over how something romantic could happen or even come about with Hiei and after some serious five minute deliberation I came to the conclusion that there is no love for Hiei....just angry sex.... hahaha angry sex is the only path hahahaha

"_Thanks muchos!"_ to all who faved my story! This would include_ **EvaTheNymphe** _and_ **rosewhip889** _and_ **bluevamp** !!!_

**Btw, I'm having some serious problems with coming up for Hiei and Kari romance other than angry sex, lol, because all of that up there was complete and utter PRE angry sex...i think... anyways my rents are shipping me off to college tomorrow where i move into my dorm and I'm super scared because I'm afraid I'll trip and fall on my face or something bad is going to happen!! But my rents also bought me a macbook pro so I can write things every now and then and keep you guys updated on the stories hopefully every week if not every other day. But my birthday is a week from today so I'll be all alone and stuff on my birthday but it's whatevs I guess... anyways hope you guys liked and hope to write soon!**

**Leave me some lovin!!! **

**Kisses and hugs from yours truley!**


End file.
